


And So the Story Goes

by vexednperplexed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, season six rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexednperplexed/pseuds/vexednperplexed
Summary: Happy Endings aren't guaranteed. Hitting pause on your story doesn't change anything. Eventually, the story has to play out. But it isn't fate. Nothing is certain. The story could end horribly, or wonderfully. The story must go on.Our heroes and villains are trying to live out their happy endings as various stories from their past continue to play out. Will it end tragically, or happier than they could have imagined?My take on Season 6. Written as Season 6 airs. AU after episode 6x03.(Going to be fairly Hook centric.)





	1. Prologue

"I don't like it here, Father."

This came suddenly over a bowl of oatmeal as they sat in a booth at what the locals call "Granny's". He had made his son wait until most of the regulars were gone and out of sight. He was very adept at being unnoticed now, and that was exactly how he planned to stay.

"And why is that?" he asked as he took a bite of his own oatmeal.

"It makes you quiet," said his son. That made him pause, mid-bite. He swallowed his food and wiped at his mouth with a napkin before continuing his questioning.

"It makes me quiet, does it?"

"Yes. You're always looking over your shoulder. Are we in danger here, Father?" His son looked up at him with large, worried eyes. Apparently he had not been quite as adept at being unnoticed as he thought. His son knew he was on edge, and that was bad.

"Maybe," he replied. He would not lie to his son. Among all of the other vows he had made since his son had been born, not lying to the boy had been the one he managed to keep up with the most. "I'm not yet certain."

"If we're in danger, we should go home." Home... where they had been for the last thirty years or so. The Land of Untold Stories. He and his son had run away to there before the Queen cast her curse, escaping it and other potentially less than desirable outcomes. They hadn't intended to ever leave. He had been completely content where he was... to forever have his son that he would never lie to, never hurt, never abandon. And for his son to stay a happy child for eternity. But that wasn't fair to his son. While he hadn't planned to come to this... Storybrooke, he realized this was a better place to be. For several reasons.

"We were frozen back home," he replied, moving back to his cooling oatmeal.

"But we were happy."

"Who is to say we cannot be happy here?"

"You aren't," said his son. The boy moved the oatmeal around in his bowl, not even attempting to eat his breakfast.

"I'm nervous. That does not mean I am unhappy."

"But you are unhappy."

He smirked. His boy was so insistent.

"At the moment. But I believe I could be happy."

"Really?" His son finally looked up from the food he wasn't eating, some hope coming into his voice.

"Aye, I believe so."

"How?"

"Well... I've a story that needs playing out."

His son looked confused. True, it's not the way he would have worded it last week. That boy, Henry, the one with the storybook gave him the phrase. The boy was the Mayor's son, from what he could tell. And the Savior's. That bit was rather confusing, but he would not openly question it. The boy had come around to him, asking his name. He wanted to help him play out his story, apparently. He had said his name was Eli. Henry said he would try to find his story in that book, and that perhaps they could finish his story so they could move on. He hoped the boy didn't realize his deception. There were plenty of others who deserved assistance. He wasn't one of them.

And he wasn't entirely certain that the boy would wish to help him once he discovered who "Eli" really was. Especially not with the company he kept. Not with the Queen that would likely kill him once she saw him. Not with his happy family that would look down on anyone such as him. Not with his mother and her one-handed lover. If it played out the way he had thought it would a week ago, happiness was the last thing that would be in store for them. Death. Torture. Pain, loneliness, and a long list of other unpleasant things would be more likely. However... what he had seen here had given him hope. Nervous hope, but still hope. Would he forgive him? Would he allow himself forgiveness? He looked happy here... should he even reveal himself? Should he potentially burst that bubble?

"Eli" had been too deep in thought to hear the bell chime above the door, had been too focused on his inner musings to look to see if someone he did not want to encounter had entered the establishment.

"So, I still can't find your story," said Henry as he slid into the booth beside Eli. He started, surprised to see the boy. Ashamed he could not protect himself from notice.

"I... very much doubt you would find it in there, my boy," he insisted, forcing a pleasant smile onto his face as he acknowledged Henry. His son beamed at the older boy.

"Hi Henry!" His son liked the boy with the book.

"Hey! Right, so like I was saying. I can't find it. But I think I know why," said the boy.

"And why is that, lad?" he asked, both amused at his son's excited face and wary.

"I don't think your name is Eli." Henry didn't look upset or accusatory. He simply looked as if he was stating fact.

"It's not," said his son. "Father just thinks it's safer to lie."

"Oi," said Eli, frowning at his son. "That is hardly it. Eat your breakfast."

His son didn't appear to be at all chastised and simply shrugged as he took another bite.

"Yeah, I get that," said Henry. And for a moment, Eli thought perhaps he might. "But you can trust me. Promise. I just want to help."

"Helping me will likely land you in trouble, lad. Best not worry on it."

"I find trouble whether I want to or not," Henry stated with a laugh. "It's sort of what my family does. That and find each other."

"Find each other?" asked Eli.

"Yeah. Sort of our family motto."

"Do you lose each other often?"

"Umm... yeah. Actually." Henry laughed. Eli didn't think constantly losing your family, so much so that finding each other became the family motto, was particularly funny. He wondered if that included his entire family, even the ones he wasn't related to. It made him wonder if the motto extended to those he didn't even realize he could be related to. He wondered a great many things in Henry's presence. He wondered about his parentage - the boy had two mothers, who was the boy's father? Did he have two of them as well? - his curiosity, his hope. The lad made him wistful. At least if the boy continuously loses his family, isn't it wonderful that they at least find each other? Eli thought it would be a wonderful thing to get as much of his back as possible. It likely wasn't possible for him, though.

"Anyway," Henry interjected, interrupting his thoughts. "You can trust me. My mom, she's the Savior. Returning happy endings is what she does."

"Happy endings?"

"Yeah! And you can get yours once your story plays out."

"That's what Father was just saying!" his son exclaimed. He moved his spoon rather quickly in his excitement and flung his oatmeal against the window.

"Liam!" he scolded, reaching for a napkin to clean up his son's mess. He wished he hadn't said it in an instant. Anonymity was what would keep them safe. 

"Sorry, Father."

"Liam, huh? That's my Uncle's name," said Henry. He seemed happy by that fact.

As Eli cleaned, Liam grinned. "It was my brother's name! He's dead though."

"So's my Uncle."

Eli stared at Henry for a moment. For that moment, he wondered yet again. He set the soiled napkin on his plate as he leaned back.

"So! What's your name? I'll have an easier time finding it with that," insisted Henry.

"Lad-"

"Father, you said we could be happy once the story finished!" his son exclaimed. So eager for everything to be over.

"Son, you don't understand."

"I do! Are you afraid to be happy?"

Eli sighed. Henry grinned. Eli found himself a bit irritated at the boy for bringing this up again in front of his son. He didn't appreciate the assault from a small child with so much hope in his eyes.

"It may not... We could be. But it could also end poorly."

"But we could try."

"Yeah!" agreed Henry. "We could. And if we help, maybe it'll end the way you want it to. So... I just need a name." Henry smirked in a way that was too familiar. Eli wondered where he had picked up that habit. The lad held a pen between his fingers, poised over a pad of paper and ready to write once he had the answer he sought. Eli felt he would regret this. It was going to get bad before it got good. But... that was how things needed to be, wasn't it? The worst of the storm always happened just before the eye passed over.

Of course, then the worst of the storm occurred just after the eye came as well, but that portion wasn't quite necessary to remember at the moment. With a reluctant sigh, and a glance at the two hopeful, young faces watching him and waiting for what they wanted, he relented.

"Brennan."


	2. Chapter 1

"What do you mean 'he got out'?" Regina insisted, looking about ready to murder the nurse.

"The Evil Queen just waltzed out of here with him on her arm. What was I suppose to do?" asked the nurse. Regina pursed her lips. Yeah, alright. Fair. Emma and David stood behind her. The three of them looked very much the part, the sheriffs and the Mayor standing ready to take on the criminals of Storybrooke.

"Grab something from his cell. We'll track him down," Emma stated, gripping the taser-baton Jekyll had created to subdue his evil half.

"Will you be able to take him down once you find him?" Regina asked sharply.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean don't choke. Maybe David should handle the weapon."

Emma looked ready to have a few choice words with Regina while David moved past the both of them to Hyde's cell. They needed something of his to use as a beacon for the locator spell. The nurse looked a bit out of place as she stood behind her counter, watching the two stare each other down.

"Look, I'm not... I'm not trying to tear you down or anything I just mean... be safe. You've been a bit shaken lately." Regina looked to the ground, clearly feeling remorseful about her choice of words. But they had still stung, they had still done their damage. Emma didn't enjoy the fact that everyone could see her tremors.

"It's just stress. I can handle it."

"Right. I know." 

David returned with a cigar, half smoked. "Think this'll work?"

"There's no smoking in the hospital!" the nursed exclaimed, looking right offended.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to charge him with that too," said David. Regina waved her hand over the cigar, pondering its usefulness.

"It will have to do," she decided, then pulled a small vial from her pocket.

"Do you just keep locator spells on you? Is that a thing you do now?" Emma asked as Regina poured the magical liquid over the cigar.

"Actually, yes. We need one so often. You may want to start doing that as well."

"I managed to track down Ashley with her shoe without a potion."

"Well, we can't all have Savior magic. Can you two handle this? I need to make sure the Evil Queen hasn't been to my vault again. Or seen my sister."

"Yeah, we got it," said David. Regina nodded, and with that she poofed out. Emma and David waited for the cigar to shine with magic and lift from David's palm. It rose into the air and began floating up and out of the basement floor of the hospital. They followed it.

\---

 

"Yeah, another pair. We have no idea what happened to the first pair. The nurse just said he didn't have them on anymore... Yeah, probably the Evil Queen. ... I don't know, Mom. We can figure that out after we have him locked up again.... Yeah, ok. Bye." Emma hung up the phone. It had occurred to them that they would need a way to make sure Hyde wouldn't just tackle them both after they got a hold of him. That meant another pair of cuffs from Jekyll. Snow had been helping him find a proper lab so the man could create a way to destroy the Evil Queen. Now he would need to make another pair of cuffs for his own evil side. Emma thought they were putting a lot of work on the man's plate, but she supposed this was his mess. Hyde use to be him. It was so strange to think about that. Yikes.

"Think we'll get them in time?" asked David as he and Emma followed the magical floating cigar. Emma needed to start writing all of this down. She'd sell so many books. 

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, I guess we can just keep shocking him until we get them," he suggested. "That seems a bit like police brutality, though."

"Yeah."

David wanted to just pause what they were doing and talk to his daughter, but they didn't have the luxury of that. The cigar wouldn't wait for them to catch up. They needed to keep their pace. Walking and talking was good too, right?

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Hyde escaped. I don't know if you noticed."

David rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Nothing's wrong, Dad. I'm fine."

"Well, you know... I thought you would be. Hook's finally moving in, right?"

"Yeah."

David smiled. "It's a little scary, isn't it?"

"Oh my god," Emma huffed. She took several quick steps towards the cigar, trying to leave her father in her dust even though she knew she really couldn't.

"What?" David asked as he hurried to catch up to her.

"We are not doing this."

"Doing what? Talking?"

Emma spread her hands out in front of her. "I am not getting cold feet!"

"I wasn't saying you were! You're the one who said that."

"Dad!"

David chuckled. "Alright, so if you aren't worried about Hook moving in, then what's wrong?"

"Hyde got out!" Emma was getting frustrated. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to burden her family with what was really wrong. Why couldn't he just accept it?

"I know it's more than that. You know it's more than that. We all know it is. Talk to me, Emma. I'm your father."

She hadn't had a father for most of her life and she got by just fine. But Emma wasn't going to say that. She wasn't going to hurt him like that. He was in a coma, he couldn't have been there.

"I'm here now," he said, suddenly very close to her. Emma hadn't even said what she'd been thinking, but somehow David must have known. She felt guilty for that. Even her thoughts hurt him. How much was it going to hurt when she was gone?

"Dad..."

"I wanted my Dad so much when I was growing up," he started. Emma raised an eyebrow. Was this going to be one of those 'don't take things for granted' speeches? She didn't need that. She really, really didn't need that. Emma grew up an orphan who never had anything. Taking things for granted was never an option. "But he was either drunk... or dead. He died when I was pretty young." They had paused briefly, but David started walking again. They had to keep up with the magical floating cigar after all. "I wished he could be there. A lot. I know you grew up like that too. I at least knew what happened to my dad, but you? You had no idea. But I'm here now. Take advantage of that... for both of us."

Emma followed behind David, feeling even more guilty. Great.

"Regina," she said as she followed.

"Regina?"

"Yeah. Her comment about me choking."

"That's what's bothering you?" David asked incredulously.

"At the moment, yeah." Emma knew David was seeing through it. But it was all she could give him. She hoped it would be enough when she was gone. She wanted her father to know she loved him, and that he did all that he could. She needed to give him this. He seemed to bite, though. Maybe he figured it would be a stepping stone of some sort. A bridge, a way in.

"She certainly has a way with words," he mused as they followed the cigar.

"Yeah. And I get it, I hesitated. But I'm working on it. It's just stress. And I feel worse about that than she does, I don't need her reminding me."

"She just wanted you to be careful," he told her.

"I know! And that's the worst part! I know that and it still got to me."

"Maybe you're just feeling a little raw at the moment." Well yeah, that was true.

"So you're saying stop being so sensitive? Thanks."

"No, I'm just saying that's why it hurt more than usual. And she shouldn't have come at you like that."

Emma sighed. "No, she should have. People can die. We know that better than anyone. She knows that better than anyone. If I'm not on point, someone could get hurt."

"Well yeah, there's that."

Emma wasn't sure if David stopped talking because he had nothing else to say, or if it was because he saw what she saw. The cigar fell to the ground in front of them. They both stared at it as it settled amongst the leaves. It wasn't suppose to do that. It was suppose to lead them directly to Hyde, and he was nowhere to be seen. Was it her? Emma clenched her hand and pulled it towards her chest, and sure enough it was shaking. Great, she's let everyone down again, and - no wait, she wasn't the one who cast this spell. It was Regina. Her hand shaking had nothing to do with the magic failing.

Or maybe it didn't fail.

"Dad, we need to - "

"Welcome, welcome!" Emma and David both spun towards the sound of Hyde's voice. He walked out casually from behind a tree, smirking and looking every bit like the arrogant jerk he came off as. "I was begining to wonder if you would ever come for me. It was growing oh-so lonesome out here."

"Yeah? We can fix that. Put you right back in your little padded room," said Emma, stepping towards Hyde defiantly. Her hand still shook, but she didn't care. She could do this.

"Well, that would put a damper on things, you see."

"What things?" David demanded as he stepped up next to Emma. 

"And telling you would ruin the surprise. Now what fun would that be?"

Why did villains always have to say it was fun, or some other cocky thing? Emma gave David a look, one they had been honing since they started working together as a team. It said 'distract him'. She had the taser in her hand. She only needed Hyde to be distracted so he wouldn't dodge it. David stepped forward again.

"You're going to tell us what's going on. Now," he said, stepping slowly to the side. He needed Hyde to look away from Emma. That would be the only way they could get the taser aimed at him long enough for Emma to shoot it.

"Am I?" said Hyde. He did as David wished, turning with David to keep him in sight.

"Yeah."

"And why would I do that?" David continued to move, slowly. He needed to be as subtle as possible to line up the shot. Too quickly, and surely Hyde would know what he was up to. 

"Because we want to make a deal."

"Oh? And you think you have something to offer that I want? I am not the Dark One. I do not make deals." It didn't matter if he did or not. He was turning just so. A little bit more, and Emma would be able to nail him no problem.

"You will today."

"You are so certain?" 

One more step, and Hyde was almost completely turned. It was now or never. David doubted Hyde would let his back be completely turned to Emma. Clearly Emma thought the same thing as she raised the baton and aimed. Hyde just smirked at David. 

Electricity built up in the tip of the baton, and David waited until the very last second to dive to the ground. He heard the electricity unload. But he also heard something a bit disconcerting. It sounded like it hit leaves.

David looked up from the ground to see Hyde a distance away, grinning. Emma looked stunned. He'd dodged.

"Did you truly think that would work on me again?" He tsked twice. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..." Hyde shrugged. It looked like it wouldn't matter if those cuffs worked. They weren't going to be able to get him again. "Now, why were we so certain I would be interested in making a deal?" Hyde began to walk towards David, an arrogant air to his stride. David jumped up to his feet, and Emma tossed the baton to the ground and lifted her hands up to ready a spell.

"Back off, Sideburns!" she yelled as he approached her father. David pulled his gun from his belt and aimed it at Hyde. 

"Now now, no need to for violence... I merely wished to tell you not to waste your efforts in locating me."

"Yeah, why's that?" David demanded from behind his gun. 

"Well, it won't work. You see, I've found a sort of... friend in the Evil Queen. She's given me a potion. It blocks locator spells."

"We located you just fine. Guess she's not much of a friend," came Emma's retort. Hyde then reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small vial. Which he then drank in one smooth gulp.

"Well, that's because I hadn't used it yet." He held the emptied vial up in the air for them to see. Then, with a smirk, he dropped the vial into the leaves. Drama queen. "This has been... fun. Enjoy your walk back, empty-handed."

And then Hyde turned and began to walk away. Literally. He was going to just... walk away. Emma reached for the discarded baton. Like hell he was getting away so easily. She aimed and pulled the trigger. Bolts of electricity flew through the air towards Hyde. Yeah, dodge that! It was going to hit him, and she was going to feel so smug when she locked his ass back up in that padded room.

But just as the bolts were about to hit him, magic flew from behind a tree. It crashed into the bolts, exploding harmlessly mid-air. Hyde paused in his stride to smirk at them, and the Evil Queen stepped out from her hiding spot.

"Really, it's like they think we don't know better," she commented casually as she walked towards Hyde. Her elaborate gown dragged along the forest floor, but she didn't really seem to care. And who would if they could just magic another gown into existence. 

"Well, they had to try," said Hyde. Without another word, the Evil Queen lifted her hand, and they poofed out of sight.

 

\---

 

"Well that's just great," Regina said as she snapped her phone shut. 

"I take it they didn't get him?" Snow sat at the table in Regina's kitchen, rocking baby Neal back and forth to calm him after his latest crying fit.

"Not only that, guess who helped him escape."

"Your worse half?"

Regina huffed, smoothing her hair back. "How am I suppose to stay one step ahead of her?"

"You said it yourself, find the cracks that are already there."

"I talked to Zelena!"

"But that isn't the only crack, is it?" 

Regina squared her shoulders as she considered Snow's suggestion. "You think she isn't looking at my own life?"

"Well, she said that she was going to try and get you to do it for her, right?"

"Yeah, I would love to see how she plans to do that."

"Maybe part of it is by distracting you." 

"With what?" The oven timer went off, and Regina grabbed her apron. The smell of apple pie permeated the room as she opened the door, and Snow's mouth started watering. She never thought she would like apples again. But god does that apple pie smell good.

"By sending you down the wrong path? Maybe she isn't interested in Zelena. Or maybe she's waiting for Zelena to go to her."

"Yeah, and how is she going to accomplish that?"

"Well, she's still living out in the farm house, right?"

Regina pulled the steaming apple pie from the oven and set it on the counter, right in front of Snow. Now that was just cruel. 

"Unfortunately." She pulled the oven mitt from her hands and placed them on the counter beside the pie. 

"Have you done anything to get her to leave?"

"She doesn't want to leave!"

"Invite her to dinner."

Regina pulled her apron up over her head and folded it on the counter. "What's inviting her to dinner going to accomplish? We're just going to fight again. That's all we've done since... well, forever."

"Right. You two don't really know how to be sisters. I don't have a sister, but I hear they have dinner together sometimes." 

Regina pursed her lips and leveled a disbelieving look at Snow. The other woman just shrugged. "I'm just trying to help."

"You just want a slice of pie."

"That too."

"I see where Henry gets his sweet tooth."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked at Snow. She had another comment ready, but Snow's phone alarm sounding stopped it. Snow made a face at her alarm. Apparently she was late for something judging by the way she began to quickly gather her things. 

"Going somewhere?" Regina asked as she gathered the oven mitt and apron to put them away.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with the other former teachers, and some of the parents from the Land of Untold Stories."

"Oh... you were serious about starting the schools up again."

"Well, we need to keep living, Regina. Our children still need an education." Regina placed the oven mitt in a drawer as Snow pulled a bag over her shoulder. "If we never go back to normal, how are we suppose to expect our lives to do that?"

"You weren't serious about asking Whale and Jekyll to be the science teachers, were you?"

"Of course I was. What?" 

Regina gave Snow a flat look. She didn't feel she needed to explain why that was a bad idea, but Snow looked honestly confused. 

"You want Frankenstein and the doctor that split himself in two to teach our children science."

"Well... maybe not that science."

"They'll come home with mutant limbs and bolts in their necks."

"It's an idea!" Snow picked up Neal's carrier. "And opening the schools back up could really help the refugees from the Land of Untold Stories. Ashley is offering them free baby-sitting, but what about the older kids? We can offer them education."

"That's a thought," Regina mused. And not a bad one. 

"Exactly! Would you like to come?"

"What, me?"

"Well... yeah. You're the mayor." Regina looked about the kitchen, wondering if there was anything there that she would need to do before hand. But the oven was off. Henry was with Hook. Zelena was taking care of Robyn... everything was taken care of. 

"Sure."

\---

If someone had told him he would suddenly find himself frequenting libraries quite often, he would have laughed in their face. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy a good book, quite the contrary. But the idea of simply going to libraries was an oddity for someone like him. 

And yet, Killian found himself sitting in the center of the Storybrooke library with an enthusiastic teenager at one side and a pregnant librarian at the other. 

"There are so many people who don't have stories in here," Henry announced after searching the new storybook front to back. 

"Wasn't it that way before, lad? My story was never in there," Killian explained.

"Well yeah. But most people were. Especially the people that were cursed. Everyone was in here."

"I suppose Hyde didn't think to consult the book before dragging everyone here," supplied Belle. She had pulled a stack of books that touched on the stories the new storybook held and set them down on the table. "It would be lovely if everyone here had something in common."

"They do. They all decided to just not live their lives and remain unmoving in another land." Killian rolled his eyes.

"Says the man that spent centuries in Neverland." Belle raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his retort.

"That's quite a bit different! I was biding my time while I found a way to enact my revenge. I wasn't putting my life on hold, simply making sure I lived long enough to get what I wanted."

"By freezing yourself."

"That's not - "

"Not helping!" Henry exclaimed, looking up from his book with an angry scowl on his face. Both Killian and Belle tried not to snigger. He looked every bit the teenager he was becoming. "This is no good. The author that wrote these was really selective in what he wrote down."

"Perhaps they attempted to organize them a bit differently? Multiple volumes?" suggested Killian.

"Right. Didn't you say there were many volumes that looked like your storybook, Henry?" asked Belle.

"You're right. I need to go back to New York." Henry slammed the book shut and moved to throw the book into his backpack. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there, lad." Killian rose from his seat with as much energy as Henry, and he rushed over to the boy to place his hand on Henry's wrist. "You'll not be galavanting off to New York again."

"But there are other books there!"

"Aye, and they're a great help. But that doesn't mean you need to go there. We haven't really the ability to anyway."

"Why not?"

Belle stood then, closing her own book with a much more gentle touch than Henry. "Well there's Hyde and the Evil Queen for one." 

"Which is why we need the books! Both of them are trying to use these Untold Stories to cause problems, right? So we need to help everyone's story play out - the right way - to stop them. Foil their plans!" Henry was so insistent and enthusiastic that Killian almost agreed. It couldn't hurt, could it? And they've gone to New York and back in one day a few times now. What could it hurt? 

But Belle was quicker than he, and apparently had a much sturdier backbone when it came to the lad. "And you want to, what? Check out hundreds of books from New York's library? Do you even have a library card there? And you'll have to return them. It isn't like here where you just take books without my knowing - or so you think. One of these days, I will start charging late fees." 

"We could just... take them?" Henry suggested. Killian almost laughed.

"You wish to steal books from the New York library. I don't think that's entirely practical, my boy."

"Then how else are we suppose to help everyone?" Henry deflated, setting his backpack back down on the table and falling into his seat once more.

"You could try asking them," Belle suggested. She moved closer to the boy and took the seat next to him. "Maybe they'll tell you their stories."

"Some do," Henry agreed. "But some don't. I've had several people give me fake names." 

That didn't surprise Killian in the least. He sat back down as well and absently opened a book to leaf through. 

"Well, that doesn't sound all that strange. These people went to the Land of Untold Stories for a reason. I imagine most of them don't want their stories to play out at all," said Belle.

"Actually, most of them do. They spent so long over there, they just want to live their lives again. But then there are some that just..."

"Want to stay frozen?"

"I don't know."

Killian remained quiet. Although he had plenty to say, it seemed Belle had a handle on the situation for the moment.

"It's difficult to help someone who doesn't want help."

"No... they want help. They just don't think anyone can."

"Still, you can't force them."

Henry was quiet for a moment, and Killian wasn't sure if that meant the boy was going to agree or not. He looked up from the book he had been leafing through, sort of half reading. Henry looked deep in thought. At least he seemed to be thoroughly mulling over what Belle was saying. 

"So... in the Underworld," Henry started.

"Aye?"

"I wrote pages in my sleep."

"That you did." Many, many pages of unfinished business for the dearly departed. Henry was a true hero then, helping all those souls move on. Remembering the boy's deeds made Killian feel a swell of pride.

"Maybe I can do that here," he finished. "Maybe I can rewrite pages that have already been written. Or never been written." 

"Maybe..." came Belle's tentative response. She looked as though she felt the way Killian did. He still didn't quite understand this whole Author business. He knew that the words written on the page of the Storybook were true, and he knew Henry was now the person that wrote all of it down. But he still didn't quite understand the meaning or purpose behind it all, or how it worked. It was more than a little confusing to him, and he liked to think himself quite the educated man. 

"Well, it's worth a shot." Henry shot out of his seat again, moving like lightening to gather his backpack.

"Henry," Belle called as she too stood up again. "Maybe try just... helping them? I know that having their stories would be extremely beneficial. Certainly. But if you don't have them, you can help the way Emma did before she knew everyone's story."

"But what about the reluctant ones?" Henry asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Wait until they want help." 

Henry shrugged. Killian didn't think the lad would heed Belle's warning. The boy was already rushing towards the door, and Killian took that as his cue to leave. He stood from his chair and stretched. "I'll be 'round later to gather my things," he told Belle as he turned to leave.

"Finally moving in with Emma?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Finally," Killian agreed.

"Good. I won't have to listen to you snoring anymore."

"Oi! You're the one who snores!"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, Killian."

 

\---

 

Snow tried to greet every parent. The meeting had gone over extremely well, if she was any judge. Regina had even chimed in several times with ideas that had everyone excitedly agreeing. The schools were going to open back up in two weeks with a nice, full roster. Not all of the parents from the Land of Untold Stories had agreed, but Snow was sure she could get them all to change their minds soon.

One father in particular had remained quiet during the entire meeting. Most of the parents said something here and there, but he never spoke. Not once.

"Excuse me," Snow said as she approached him. He had been standing and getting ready to leave, once again without a word. Well that just wouldn't do.

"Hello, lass," he said as he slowed his movements to speak with her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"More like what I can do for you," she corrected, smiling at him. He looked confused.

"What you can do for me?"

"Yep!"

"And what's that?"

"Answer questions, put your mind at ease, educate your child. Just to start."

The man looked at a loss for words. "I... I don't know if having all of our children in one place is wise," he started, looking a bit sheepish to even be having the doubts he was having. "The... ah... the queen, for instance."

Snow looked over at Regina who was speaking animatedly with a group of mothers. Snow knew they all had children about Henry's age, and she wondered if they were swapping stories. "Regina?" she asked as she turned back to the man. "She's not the Evil Queen. Not anymore. She actually split herself-"

"In two, aye I heard. The evil bit is out there though, is she not? I heard tale of that."

"Right. Yes. She is. But that's not something you need to worry about!" 

The man smiled slowly. "I... beg to differ. I think she is most certainly something to worry about."

"Your untold story has something to do with her, doesn't it?" It made sense that a lot of people who considered the Evil Queen their enemy would end up in the Land of Untold Stories. How else would they escape an unescapable curse?

"In a way," the man replied. 

"Well, the school won't go unprotected. I promise. It will be the best place for your son."

"My son - how did you know I have a son?" The man looked startled, like he might bolt right that second. Grab his son and hide away. Snow held up her hands in what she hoped was a calming manner.

"No no, don't worry! I'm just observant. I've seen you two around, that's all. He looks like he's a really curious boy. How old is he?"

The man looked hesitant to answer. But he did. "When we left he was in his seventh year."

"Seven! He'll be in my class then!"

"Your class?"

"Yes, I'm going to be teaching the first graders. I use to teach the fifth graders, but I want to go younger. Further distance myself from my grandson during his teenage years, you see."

"Grandson?"

"Yeah! Henry, the mayor's son. And my daughter's son." The man looked positively stunned. Snow couldn't help but laugh. "It's confusing, I know. But he is my grandson."

"I see..."

"Try it," Snow insisted. "Just try it. If you're still worried after a week, pull your son out. But just give it a shot. Have a little faith."

The man seemed to be considering something. For several moments, he simply stared at Snow, searching her face for something. Apparently he liked whatever he found there because he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, a week."

"Excellent!" 

Snow reached for a clipboard so she could write his son's name down and register him, but when she looked back up he was already heading for the door. 

"Oh no, wait!" she called, but he didn't hear her. He was already too far away. Snow hurried after him, chastizing herself for she didn't even have their names yet. She caught up to him on the sidewalked and reached out for his arm. He spun around, surprised and more than a little startled if his wide eyes told her anything.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. "But I need your names! So I can register your son."

"Oh," said the man. "Right, that makes sense." Snow smiled as she held out the clipboard for him to take. 

"There's a pen right there," she said as she pointed to the pen she had tied to the handle of the clipboard.

"So intuitive," he mused with a grin as he took the pen in hand and began to fill out the paperwork. Snow tried not to bounce with excitement. Every child she got to sign up for school was one more she could help. 

"Beg pardon, but what is a phone?" he asked her with a creased brow.

"Oh. Don't worry about that part."

"Right."

The man was staring off over her shoulder, too focused on whatever was behind her to go back to the paperwork. Snow turned slowly, afraid that she would find the Evil Queen there, or maybe even Hyde. Instead what she saw was Henry walking down the sidewalk with Hook trailing behind him.

"Oh! There's my grandson!" she told him excitedly. When she turned back to the man, however, he didn't look particularly excited. Actually, he looked a little worried. "Are you alright?"

"Aye. Is this enough information for you?" He offered her the clipboard, and she took it happily. Many parts were left blank, phone number, email address, home address, but that was all understandable. The important parts were the names and birth dates anyway.

"Yeah, this is perfect."

"I'll be off then." He turned on his heel to leave, but then - 

"Wait!" Snow called, running up to him again.

"Aye?"

"You're staying at Granny's right? Which room?" She had her pen ready to write, and she smiled at him with such a hopeful smile.

"Room 13."

She wrote that down on the address line. "Great. We will see..." She looked over the paperwork to find his son's name. "Liam next Monday."

"Aye, you will."

"Thank you, Brennan! You won't regret it!" He nodded and then hurried on his way. Snow tucked the clipboard against herself as she watched him walk off, wondering what on earth had startled the man. Or maybe he was just worried about his son? If Snow hadn't dropped Neal off with Granny, she would probably be doing the same thing.

"Grandma!" Henry called as he ran up to her. 

"Hey! How did it go at the library?" Henry shrugged. Killian finally made it up to them, and Snow had to admit he looked just a little bit tired. 

"It went. Is Mom inside?"

"Yeah, she was talking to a few other moms in there."

"Great!" Henry wasted no time. He pullled Snow in for a hug, then hurried on his way inside. Killian walked up to Snow and simply stood there silently.

"You look beat," said Snow.

"Not entirely," came Killian's answer.

"Running around with a teenager wearing you out? Not as young as you use to be?"

"Your jokes are noted and are not in the least amusing." But the grin on his face told Snow that he was plenty amused anyway.

"Whatever you say. Coming to dinner tonight?"

"Perhaps. I need to get some boxes from my ship, though."

Snow smiled at him brightly. "Finally moving in with Emma?"

"Aye." Snow noticed his smile was pretty bright, too. 

"Well, take your time. If you two don't make it..." Snow trailed off, giving Killian a knowing smile.

Killian actually looked like he might blush. "We'll contact you?" he supplied.

"I'll make sure David doesn't come looking."

"Much obliged."

"Oh, but you two will need to be there tomorrow morning. We're gonna just relax and sort of... detox tonight. But we do have a bit of a problem we need to discuss."

"Hyde's escape? Aye, I heard."

"Yyyyep." Snow looked down at the clipboard in her hands again, checking to make sure there wasn't any more information she really needed before filing the form away.

"What's that?"

"Oh, a form for a student."

"Was that one of the parents we saw you speaking with when we approached?"

"Yeah. His son is starting school next Monday when we reopen the schools."

Killian nodded. "I see. He seemed to wish to get out of here rather quickly."

"You noticed that too?"

"A bit skittish."

"Apparently he's got some history with the Evil Queen."

Killian almost laughed. "In this town? Who doesn't?" 

Snow smiled and waved Killian off as he made his way down towards the docks.

 

\---

 

Brennan watched as Killian walked past, not even sparing a glance down the ally he had snuck himself into. He wouldn't be able to hide from him forever. It was even less likely if he truly wanted Liam to go to the school the Lady Snow had suggested. He was going to have to face things sooner rather than later. He just hoped Henry was right. Would things truly be alright in the end? He wasn't sure. But as he watched Killian's back disappear in the distance, he sincerely hoped they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long, and it felt like not a lot happened. At least to me. That's because I wanted to try and show what everyone was doing, and what they would be doing in this fic. 
> 
> Sorry about the typos. I didn't proof read it. Just wanted to post it anyway before I forgot about it. I'll probably update it with edits later to take out all the typos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any typos. I basically just write one draft and go. Edits will happen eventually. I'm un-beta'd.

Killian had never before wanted to rank a morning. But waking up with Emma snuggled up against him, snoozing with her face tucked against his neck, he had to rank this morning as his top one. He raised his hand slowly from beneath the covers to brush a lock of hair from her face. Normally he was up with the sun, and likely as these mornings become more and more regular for him, he will continue to do just that. But this morning, he wanted to just enjoy waking up with his true love in his arms. Just a few more minutes.

He rested his cheek against her forehead and closed his eyes, trying to chase just a few more dreams.

But then an infernal noise sounded from the night stand, startling him. He looked up suddenly, trying to determine where that ringing was coming from. Confused, he realized it was Emma's phone. It wasn't the usual tone he heard. What in blazes was it doing?

Emma groaned and stirred against him. She rolled out of his embrace and began blindly searching for her phone as it blared. She seemed unwilling to open her eyes. Finally, unable to do it otherwise, she cracked open a single eye and grabbed the damned thing. The noise ceased.

"What was that?" he asked as he sat up.

"Alarm," Emma croaked out. Well yes, it was alarming. But he didn't understand what she meant. Emma stayed where she was for another moment, and Killian wondered if she was getting up, or if she was going to roll back into him. She got up just a second later. Even though he wished very much for her to get back into bed so he could continue to hold her, he rather enjoyed the sight of her sleep knotted hair cascading down her back.

"Get up," she demanded, and Killian raised an eyebrow at her tone. Emma without coffee was rather amusing. "We have to meet everyone at Granny's."

"Ah, yes of course." He had forgotten about that.

Emma grabbed a towel from the closet outside of their en suite bathroom. "Shower. Coffee. Then Granny's."

Killian perked up at shower. "Care for some company, love?" he asked as he pulled himself out of bed. Emma had already been in the doorway, and she turned around and smirked at him with a sleepy sort of grin that he absolutely loved in that moment.

"If all you want to do is save some money on the water bill, sure. But we don't really have time for anything... else."

"Water bill?"

"Go start the coffee."

 

\---

 

"You guys seriously need your own meeting place," said Granny as she poured several cups of coffee for the people sitting at the table. "Opening up an hour early so you guys can eat breakfast and have your little pow-wows is cutting into my beauty sleep." She set the pot down and levelled them all with a look. "And I don't need any smart comments about that, either."

Henry grinned, David and Killian both shot each other looks, and Emma just stared at the coffee.

"Thank you, Granny," said Snow as she tucked a blanket around Neal.

"Mmmhm." Granny eyed them all again from over top of her glasses as she picked up her pot of coffee and returned to the kitchen.

Regina folded her hands in front of her as everyone grabbed what they wanted. Emma went straight for the coffee while Killian just sat back and waited for her to hand him a cup in her own time.

"So, we all know that Hyde's out."

"Yeah," David said curtly, rubbing his forehead.

"And he's teaming up with my evil half."

"Aye... any insight into why, Your Majesty?" Killian asked as he reached for the mug Emma was offering him now that she had hers.

"If I had any, we wouldn't be having this meeting now would we?" Killian rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Regina. It was just a question," said Emma as she brought her mug up to her lips.

"A dumb one."

"So!" Snow interjected, realizing this was going nowhere quickly. "We have no idea what they're doing, or why. And we have no way of tracking Hyde now because the Queen gave him that potion."

"Well, we don't know it won't work. We haven't actually tried yet," said David, sipping at his own mug of coffee.

"Yeah, maybe they're just lying. Y'know, telling you it can't be done so you won't try?" Henry offered, trying to look hopeful. He had tried to order a cup of coffee as well, but Granny had brought him a hot chocolate instead.

"No..." Regina responded with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "She would have made sure of it. I was never fond of leaving things up to chance like that. If I could make certain of something, I did."

"What about her?" Killian suggested. He ran his fingers along the handle of his mug, not yet taking a sip. He found he wasn't terribly fond of the drink when it was still boiling hot. He had always preferred his tea to a bit closer to the warm side rather than hot as well. It made sense.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked as she looked up from caressing Neal's face.

"The Evil Queen. Could we track her?"

Regina scoffed. "Anything that could track her would track me as well. Moron."

Killian raised an eyebrow at the name calling. But he didn't call attention to it. She was frustrated, so he could forgive her... for now. "What about something that is solely hers?"

"There's nothing like that! She was me! Anything that was hers was mine too."

Killian held up his hand in surrender. "T'was just a thought." It seemed he couldn't say anything in Regina's presence anymore without her snapping at him. But she lost someone rather dear to her, while he got the chance to return. Likely simply looking his way made her angry. At least she wasn't throwing fireballs in his direction. Killian had never believed the two of them would grow to be close, but any ground they had broken was surely ruined now. He wondered if there would ever be a time when Regina looked at him and wasn't reminded of her lost love.

Emma gave him a soft smile as she took his hand in hers.

"Well, maybe..." Snow started. She looked hesitant.

"Maybe what?" Regina questioned, urging Snow's suggestion forward. Was she eager for suggestions, or was she simply wanting someone else to snap at?

"Maybe Zelena."

Killian looked between the two women, staying utterly silent. Zelena was a sore spot for most of them. He understood that the witch was Regina's sister, and he supposed a sibling bond wasn't something to let go so easily. But Killian was not fond of the idea of letting her anywhere near his loved ones. Judging by the sudden shift in Henry's expression, he believed his feelings were not exclusive. The lad sipped at his hot chocolate.

"How could Zelena help?" David asked, daring to break the silence. Brave man.

"The Queen's been meeting with her," Regina explained. She continued to look at Snow. The two of them appeared to be having some sort of conversation silently.

"Think she could find the Queen?"

Regina said nothing. It was Snow who spoke next. "I'm sure she could find a way to get the Queen to come to her."

"Yeah, maybe," Regina agreed slowly. "But... She thinks the Queen might be on her side."

Killian raised his eyebrow at that. Now he really, truly wasn't in the mood to trust Zelena.

"So invite her to dinner. Let her know you're the one who's on her side." Regina was quiet after that. She seemed to be considering the idea.

"Alright people, pack it up or move over. We open in five!" Granny announced from the kitchen.

 

\---

 

Brennan and Liam had come down the stairs for an early breakfast. Surely Madam Lucas would be alright with them simply sitting there while the tavern opened. Liam had woken early, claiming he was going to whither away should he not be fed that very instant. Brennan knew his son's temper, and he certainly knew everyone would be much happier should the boy get the food he desired. But he heard voices as he had come around the corner. He dared a peek, confused. Madam Lucas had explained that the diner opened at 9 am sharp, even explained the clocks in this world so he would know. It was not yet time.

Sitting at the center of a group of tables was the Mayor and her family. And Killian.

Despite Liam's whining, Brennan turned right around and returned to their room. He would feed the boy later. And perhaps... perhaps staying at this inn was not the best idea for them. Ashley had approached him the day before, offering day care services until the schools reopened. Brennan thought he may just take her up on that for the day. He had something he needed to do.

 

\---

 

"I thought we were done with this."

The Evil Queen stood in the center of the Pawn Shop, smiling like she knew something he didn't. Rumpelstiltskin never liked it when someone had more information than him. Names, deals, information. Those were all things he dealt in. He didn't like being one-upped.

"We are," she insisted, still smiling like she won a game he didn't know they were playing.

"Then why have you dared to come back?" 

She sauntered about the shop, trying to distract him most likely. He wouldn't be distracted. He was the Dark One, now the most powerful to ever exist since he absorbed the combined power of all of them. He would not be defeated or out played.

"I felt I should warn you."

"Oh?"

"Belle. Your little bookworm... Your poor pregnant, estranged wife..."

"We had a deal," he snapped. "I gave you what you want. You are not to harm her."

"Oh, I'm not the one going to hurt her." She grinned. She still thought they were playing their games, like they did in the Enchanted Forest. Making deals, finding loopholes, trying to win the game in the most devious and clever way. A game where the rules changed daily.

"Then who is?"

"There are so many people here. Especially now that Hyde's brought people from the Land of Untold Stories... so many who wouldn't mind making deals with the big bads." She hummed as she walked around the store.

"What do you want now, then?" She clearly wanted another deal. Rumpelstiltskin would play... for now. But she was going to find that he would soon not be in the deal-making mood. And he would nip this in the bud.

"Right now? Nothing."

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to leave the shop. She was looking for something, and she wasn't in the mood to make deals either. No, he was being given a choice. Belle, or whatever it was that she wanted from the shop. He's made the wrong choice in the past. He wouldn't this time. Without any preamble, he waved his hand before him and poofed himself to the docks.

The Evil Queen knew she won this exchange. She saw the understanding in his face. This little charade wouldn't work again, and she knew he would be furious when he realized she hadn't even sent anyone after his precious little wife. But he couldn't take the chance that she had.

The door to the shop opened.

"You got rid of him quite nicely," said Hyde as he strode into the shop.

"I had him in a bind. He couldn't risk that I was bluffing."

"Well done, your Majesty. I applaud you."

She turned to him with a smirk. "I know. Now, if I remember correctly... the wands should be here." Sitting upon a display case was a rack of wands. Except she could tell just by looking the one they sought wasn't there.

"Not here?" Hyde asked. She was frowning deeply, making it clear that it wasn't.

"No... he likely hid it."

"Well, we aren't going to tear this place apart are we?"

"No." She held her hand over the wands and waited. "I can sense it. It's a very powerful wand." Hyde watched as she continued around the entire shop, even into the back.

Even around the safe she knew to be behind the painting.

"Still nothing?" he asked when she returned, looking rather sour. It wouldn't do if she went to all that trouble to trick the Dark One just for the wand she was looking for to not be here.

"He wouldn't," she started, suddenly realizing exactly where the wand was.

"Wouldn't what?"

She almost growled. "Fairies."

 

\---

 

Belle folded another shirt neatly before placing it into the box with the others. "You have so many black shirts," she stated as she pulled yet another dark shirt from the chest with the others.

"They were the easiest to clean," Killian replied. He pulled books from the shelf, thumbed through them, then placed them neatly in a box as well.

"To clean? That's why?"

"Have you tried getting blood out of white without the assistance of this realm's magical detergent?" Belle gave him a look, one that told him she didn't find his joke funny. It was only half a joke, though. He shrugged. "Pirate," he told her by way of explanation.

"Well, maybe you should try some color now," she mused, closing up her box. "You don't have that excuse anymore."

"Which color would you suggest, hm?"

"Pink."

"Pink?"

"Yeah. Pink."

Killian chuckled. "I think not."

"What's wrong? The big, bad pirate isn't confident enough to wear pink?"

"Hardly."

"Then why not pink?"

"It would clash terribly with my skin tone."

Belle let out a hardy laugh. "Whatever you say, Killian." They continued in comfortable silence for a few more moments when suddenly something rocked the entire ship.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Killian asked in an alarmed tone as he dropped the book he had been holding into the box at his feet.

"You think I know?" Belle replied as she got to her feet. Killian rushed to the ladder to make his way up to the deck with Belle in tow.

Surrounding the entirety of the ship was a magical barrier, shifting and shimmering in the light of the bright day. Killian rushed to the railing and reached a hand out. Despite the translucency of the barrier, it felt as solid as a wall.

"Someone's bloody locked us in," he stated, his tone agitated and concerned. He immediately reached for the sword at his hip.

"I know who," Belle told him as she looked out over the docks. Standing just a few hundred feet away was none other than Rumpel. She approached the railing of the ship and called out. "Rumpel! What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you," came his reply.

"By keeping me prisoner?!"

"Whatever keeps you safe, Belle."

"Like hell," Killian sounded beside her. He sheathed his sword and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, looking concerned and irritated all at once.

"Calling for help." His phone rang a few times before a voice picked up. "David," Killian greeted. "Belle and I are in a bit of a jam down here at the docks. Our dear Dark One has decided to take it upon himself to lock us both in with a magical barrier of sorts."

Belle wasn't sure what David could do, but she knew how stubborn Rumpel could be. While she knew she would be able to convince him to let them go in time, she understood that Killian wasn't quite that trusting. She could see the nervous tick in his jaw. The situation was irritating, and she was concerned about whatever danger Rumpel thought they were in, but she could see that Killian was afraid the danger was from Rumpel himself. And for him... that could very well be true.

"No, I don't bloody know why. Something about protecting Belle... Mate, if I knew what from I would have told you."

"No need to take it out on David," she chastised quietly. Belle wasn't sure he had heard her at all until he looked at her with a softened, apologetic gaze.

He sighed. "Aye... we will stay safe. See you soon." Killian snapped the phone shut and pocketed the small device.

"So David is coming?" Belle asked.

"And Emma."

Of course Emma was coming. She wouldn't leave Killian in danger, not after everything she went through to get him back. Looking back towards the dock, she could see that Rumpel had walked a bit farther away, standing before the Jolly like he was guarding it.

"What does he think is coming?" she wondered aloud.

"I haven't a clue. But I don't appreciate being locked up like this."

"I doubt he planned to do it to you," she explained. Not that she wanted to be locked in either, but Killian being with her was just a side effect.

"Plans have nothing to do with it."

 

\---

 

Liam very much didn't want to stay with Ashley.

"I have some business I need to tend to, son. And then I'll be right back here. I promise," Brennan told him in a soothing tone.

Liam was having none of it. "Just take me with you! I'll be good."

Brennan pulled his son into his arms and rubbed a small circle into his shoulder. "It will be just for a little while. And then I'll be right back. I'm not leaving."

"I don't care, just take me with you."

Brennan sighed. He couldn't take Liam with him. With what he needed to discuss, he would prefer to have his son somewhere safe, and outside of earshot. He didn't need to know the how's or why's of everything.

Ashley watched the exchange for a moment before intervening. She kneeled down the the boy's level and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not that scary, Liam. I promise," she told him in a sweet tone. "Are you hungry? I can make you a snack."

"Not hungry," he muttered, turning his face into his father's shoulder. On the one hand, Brennan found it very endearing that his son was so reluctant to be separated. It reminded him of the days when Killian, and his eldest son were that small. Especially Killian.

"Would you like to play a game, then?" Ashley offered. When Brennan had first brought Liam over to discuss the offer Ashley had provided, he went straight to the brightly colored blocks another child had been playing with. Building was something he enjoyed, and Brennan knew he would soon be trying to take apart chairs and the like so he could put them back together.

"No," Liam stated as he clung harder to Brennan.

"We could make something with the Legos." She moved away from him then and picked up the small blocks again, interlocking them with one another. Liam pulled his head away from Brennan's shoulder to watch. Aha, the lass had done it. Brilliant.

"Maybe..." Liam walked out of Brennan's arms and made his way over to where Ashley was seated.

The lass was good, he would give her that. Brennan took the opportunity to ride and slowly excuse himself. Ashley watched him as he went, a small smile on her face.

Brennan made his way down the street, pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Earlier that morning, once he and Liam had finally gotten their breakfast, he had asked Madam Lucas where he might locate the fairies. The church was not the answer he had been expecting. Apparently their cursed selves were nuns.

She had written directions to the church on the slip of paper he now held in his hands. He just hoped his friend would be able to help him once more.

It was easy to find the church. He walked up the steps, and who did he bump into first? Nova. Just the fairy he had been looking for. A box of candles fell to the floor - as he had quite literally bumped into her - and they scattered and rolled.

"Sorry! So sorry!" she exclaimed as she dropped to her knees to pick up the rolling candles.

"No, no the fault is mine," Brennan explained. He went to the floor as well, chasing after the candles that had gotten away from them.

"No, really! It's mine. I'm so sorry. I'm clumsy. Reeeaaally clumsy, and I - wait... Brennan?" She had been scurrying to grab as many candles as she could, having not taken a look at him until just then. He smiled at her as he handed her a candle.

"Glad you remember me."

"Of course I do! Did you come over with the others? On the Dri... the drigigi-... the blimp thing?"

"Dirigible. Aye, I did. And my son."

"Liam! Oh, how is he?" She picked the box up with a grunt, smiling despite the weight. Brennan reached for the box.

"He's well. Here, allow me."

Nova looked grateful and allowed him to take the box without a fuss. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Where might this be going?"

"Oh, out to the van. We're getting ready for another Miner's Day."

"A what now?"

"Carnival, festival... thing. We're selling them! Not because we need to anymore, but more because it was tradition for twenty eight years and it just feels weird not to!"

"I see..."

"Oh, but you don't! Because you weren't here. Sorry! Curse thing." She opened the door for him and lead him out to the van. The doors were already open, and two other boxes were stacked inside.

"This is a van, then?"

"Yeah! A vehicle. Like a cart, but runs on gas rather than a horse."

"Similar to the wonders we saw in the Land of Untold Stories."

"Oh! Did they have vehicles?"

"Not quite like this, but yes." He set the box down next to the other two.

"Thank you, Brennan!" Nova said in an excited tone. Her smile was so bright, just as always. She might be human sized here, but her personality appeared much the same.

"Did you have any others?"

"Nope! That's it! Thank you!"

"Anytime."

She folded her hands in front of her, still smiling. "Now, what brings you here?"

Brennan smiled hesitantly. "I... have come to ask for some assistance."

She nodded, then closed the doors to the van. "Of course. Would you like to come inside?"

"Ah, yes, of course."

Nova continued to smile her pleasant smile as she lead him into the church, and then towards the back. There appeared to be a small office all the way back there, well hidden. It surprised him a bit, and yet this whole place was surprising to him. Eventually he would get use to it, he hoped. She took a seat behind a desk. Brennan assumed that the seat before him was for him to take, so he did.

"First, I have to ask... is it safe for you to come back?" Nova suddenly looked very serious, biting at her lip with worry.

"Concerned for my safety?"

"Well, when I sent you over there in the first place, it was after healing you. Is the person who stabbed you still around?"

"I'm not certain if that's something I need to be concerned about."

When Killian had stabbed him, ripped his shirt from his shoulders and left, Brennan thought for certain he would lay there and bleed to his death in a puddle by the door. Luckily, though, he had asked for Nova to come by and bring them protection charms for their journey. He had thought that if the Queen had learned of his son's treachery, it was possible she would come for them. He couldn't protect Killian, but he would damn well protect Liam.

Nova had found him before he breathed his last breath. She healed him, and he explained as much as he could, as much as he was willing to. As far as she knew, someone from his past came to enact revenge. He didn't tell her a name, and he certainly didn't tell her it was his own son. She had told him of a place he could go to, for she knew a curse was coming. She told him of the risks, but it sounded better than the alternative. If he was swept up in the curse, the Queen would eventually learn that Killian didn't complete his mission. Brennan had hurt his son in unthinkable ways already. He would not be the reason more pain came to him. If going to the Land of Untold Stories would protect both of his boys, then he would do it.

But now he was here. And as much as he wanted to be part of Killian's life, to reunite and get the chance to make up for things he knew he would never be able to, he also knew it may not go the way he had wished. Killian originally wasn't going to kill him, but instead hide him away. It had been his choice to do the deed in the end, rather than a job. Brennan was not completely certain Killian wouldn't do it again. Most of him believed he wouldn't. But most was not all.

And there was the Queen as well. Perhaps 'Regina' would not wish for his son to finish the job, but he knew nothing of the other half that was roaming about. If it was as the townsfolk had said, that she truly was all that was evil inside Regina, then Brennan could think of no other possibility. And staying at Granny's was not helping him stay hidden.

"Most of us from that land are staying at the tavern," he explained.

"Oh, yes."

"Well, I don't think that is the best place for me and my son."

Nova nodded. "So you need help finding somewhere to live?" She reached into the desk to dig through some papers.

"Aye... something small, we don't need much room. Just not connected to Granny's."

"Right, right!"

"Although, I am grateful. We've paid not a cent since coming. The generosity of this town is immense."

"We try!" She smiled as she pulled out a folder. "I think I know just the place."

 

\---

 

"If we need more back up, I'll call you. We should be able to handle this." Emma hit the red button to hang up the call and slipped the phone into her back pocket. She was pissed, marching towards the docks with a stride that said not to mess with her. David was running to catch up behind her.

"Emma, wait!"

"Like hell."

"You're marching in there, ready to pick a fight. He isn't going to respond well to that."

"I don't really care how he responds to it. He's holding Killian hostage. I'm not taking that."

"That's not what Hook said!"

David grabbed for Emma's arm and jerked, harder than he had intended, but it got her to stop.

"I am not letting Killian stay there. I don't care if I have to fight Gold bare handed, he's going to let them go!"

"I get it. If I had just gone through what you did, I would be ready to fight the world for your mother. I. Get. It." David held up his hand in what he hoped was a calming manner. "But that isn't what he said. Gold is trying to protect Belle."

"By holding her hostage too. Yeah, if he thinks I'm going to let that go either, he's nuts."

"He's not trying to hurt them. Ok? We need to talk to him. To get him to lower the barrier. He's doing it because he thinks Belle isn't safe. So we need to make sure she is."

"She was safer before he threw up that barrier!"

"We don't know that! Maybe there was something coming. Maybe there still is. What if Gold was coming at you for accidentally imprisoning Belle while you were trying to protect Hook? Or Henry?" Emma pursed her lips. She was silent, but she was listening. David had a point. She didn't like it, but he did. "So let's talk to him. Let's show him that we're here for Belle too."

"Fine."

David nodded and finally released her arm. Emma held back as they approached, letting David take the lead. She might agree that maybe running in ready to fight was a bad idea, but that didn't mean she still wasn't ready for it. She didn't think she could keep her tone calm enough to just talk to Gold. Best let David handle that.

Gold had his hand poised and ready for battle when they approached.

"Stand back!" he ordered. David walked up slowly, hands extended to show he had no weapon. Emma did the same, but that was pointless with her. Magic coursed through her veins: she was always armed.

"We're here to help, Gold," David announced.

"I don't need help."

"It looks like you do to me. You've got Belle and Hook trapped on the ship right now."

"It's a protective barrier. You need not worry for the pirate, I'm not here for him."

"I'm not worried."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because they are."

That made Gold shift ever so slightly. "You mean the pirate is," he clarified.

"No, Belle too." David didn't actually know if Belle was worried. He just needed Gold to lower the barrier. After that, they could make sense of the situation and try to get things settled.

"Belle knows I would never hurt her."

"Then why don't you lower the barrier and talk to her? Maybe ask her if she wants you to protect her?"

"She is carrying my child! I will protect them both."

"I know. Gold, I know. I want them to be safe, too."

"Like hell you do!"

Emma didn't think this was going anywhere. David should have just let Emma go in, guns blazing. She stepped up to do something about it, but David held his hand out to stop her. His eyes said he had this, but Emma wasn't so sure. Still, she stayed where she was. She would let him try just a little bit longer.

"I do. I want to protect Belle, and your child. What's coming after them?"

Gold seemed to be measuring David up. He didn't think it was a trick, did he? Apparently not, since a moment later he was letting his hands fall to his side.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted.

"What happened, then? What makes you think Belle's in danger."

"The Evil Queen paid me a visit. She decided to deliver a warning."

"And that warning was...?"

"That Belle was in danger."

"Couldn't be specific," Emma muttered, still frustrated that the barrier was not being lowered. She could see Belle and Killian on the deck of the Jolly, watching from their prison.

"With the Queen, I dare not take chances," Gold spat out.

"I wouldn't either," David agreed. "But do you really think holding them captive is the best way to protect Belle?"

"Considering I don't know what's coming, yes."

"Why don't you lower the barrier, and then we can come up with a solution that works for everyone?"

Emma could tell that Gold seemed to be winding down by some miracle. She moved to stand behind David, trying to shield her movements from Gold's view. Hopefully she was doing so in a subtle manner so the man didn't demand to know what she was doing.

So far so good, she thought as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. She quickly typed out a text to Killian. 'Get Belle to tell Gold to lower the barrier.' And.... send.

Emma slid the phone back into her pocket and watched the two on the deck of the ship. She could see the moment Killian got it, reaching into his pocket to pull out his small flip phone. She watched as he pulled Belle over and showed her the phone. They seemed to be talking for a brief moment, then Belle rushed up to the railing.

"Rumpel!" she yelled. She sounded so far away, probably because of the barrier. But she could still be heard just fine, and Gold turned at the sound of her voice. "Lower the spell!"

He didn't answer, simply stared at her.

"Please!" she urged him. Apparently the please got him. With only a moment's hesitation, he raised his hand and the spell fell.

Emma wasted no time rushing past Gold and running right up the gangplank. Belle stepped aside to give Emma room to run into Killian's arms.

"You ok?" she mumbled into his shoulder. He seemed more amused than anything.

"Aye love, I'm just fine."

She heard Belle move behind her, walking down the gangplank and onto the docks.

"We need to talk. Somewhere private," Belle insisted. She never heard what Gold's response was, but when she finally pulled away from Killian, they were nowhere to be found.

 

\---

 

"Well, good. I'm glad I wasn't needed. Henry is with Snow. He was talking about wanting to go see Violet tonight, just so you know.... Right. Well, I have something I need to get to. Goodbye." Regina ended her call with Emma as she stepped out of her car. She walked up to the small farmhouse where her sister was living, exhaling slowly. It wasn't that big a deal, she told herself. Easy. She could do this.

She knocked on the door and waited for Zelena to answer.

"Regina," Zelena said as she opened the door, sounding rather surprised to see her.

"Zelena."

"What are you doing here? Come to judge me again, or tell me how everything's my fault?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, pushing her lips out in a disapproving pout.

"No. None of those," Regina replied, waiting for her sister to be calm before going on.

"Oh. Then why?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. Family dinner. You, me, Henry, and Robyn. I'm making my lasagna."

Zelena considered it for a moment, looking Regina up and down.

"And what else?"

"Nothing else. I just want dinner with my sister."

Zelena scoffed, shifting in the doorway and still looking very put out. "And why would you want that? I apparently ruin everything."

Regina wanted very much to tell Zelena that she was making herself into a victim and throwing a pity party - but that wouldn't help the situation at all. "Because I don't want to lose my sister. Everything... still hurts. Losing Robin is still fresh. But, I don't want to push you away because of that. I don't want this to... to be something I regret."

Zelena considered her for a moment, her icy eyes moving so quickly Regina thought she might cry.

"What time?" she asked, finally.

"Seven thirty," Regina replied with a smile. "Bring your appetite."

 

\---

 

The house was small, which was perfect. He and Liam didn't need a lot of room. It was behind the church, the entrance a thin path that lead behind the brick building. Two bedrooms, which was more than he had when he lived in the Enchanted Forest, with a rather large living room and kitchen. Nova had to show him how to use most of the amnetities the home came equipped with, and promised to explain the washer and dryer the following day. None of it made sense to Brennan, but that was fine. It was a home. It meant they were staying, they would be safe, and more importantly... he had time to find out how to approach Killian.

Liam had been full of excitement when he brought him back to the house. The boy ran through the rooms, exclaiming about the size and how they were certainly to live as kings. Brennan wasn't so sure about that last part, but it was heart warming to see the smile upon his son's face. 

As Brennan moved through the house, he narrowly avoided stepping on what Ashley had called Legos. Liam had apparently grown rather attached to the blocks he had been playing with during his time with Ashley, and she was kind enough to give him a set. Truly, the generosity he found here in Storybrooke astounded him. Now that the boy was sound asleep in his bed, in his new room, there was hardly a reason for the small blocks to be out now. Brennan picked them up and set them in the small chest at the foot of the bed. 

Brennan turned off the light switch. 

The day was a productive one, he thought. The next day would bring new challenges, such as figuring out a way to get food into the house. They couldn't continue to eat at Granny's as they had for supper, and as they will for breakfast. He wondered if Liam would be opposed to staying with Ashley again now that he knew the woman, and he knew he would have a home to go to after his father returned from the day's errands. 

He had been making his way to his own bedroom just across the hall from Liam's room when he heard a knock at the door. It seemed to be quite late, though Brennan couldn't be certain. Nova had told him that the clocks would need to be set, which was something Brennan didn't know how to do. Perhaps it was Nova knocking after all, wanting to make sure he and the boy were settled or to bestow yet another kindness on them that they didn't deserve. It wouldn't surprise him.

Brennan turned the knob and pulled the door open, but once he saw who was standing on the other side, he immediately regretted it.

"Hyde."

"Brennan," Hyde greeted with a smile that was not in the least welcoming. The man stepped inside without being invited, not that Brennan could have stopped him. He closed the door.

"What brings you here?" he asked. Other questions he had in mind were 'How did you know where I was?' and 'What makes you think you can simply walk in here?' but he felt both of those were best kept in his mind.

"I simply wished to see how an... old friend was taking to this Storybrooke." Hyde ran his finger along the counter, and he rolled the dust that came away with it between his finger tips. "Well, you would think they could offer cleaner abodes. Pity."

"It will suit me just fine."

"Hmm... yes, I see." Hyde walked through the small house, judging it for all Brennan could tell. It took his precious time scrutinizing every surface that hadn't quite been dusted to perfection yet before taking a seat in the only chair in the living room. "Sparce."

"We've only just moved in."

"Oh yes, I know."

Brennan wanted to ask how for the second time since Hyde's arrival, but he bit his tongue. 

"What did you need?" he asked instead, his tone a bit more harsh than he had intended it to sound.

"My, my. Are we a bit cranky today, Brennan?"

"I'm tired. I've had a long day and wish to get some rest," he offered in way of explanation.

"Oh, well then I'll be brief. I don't want to keep you from your rest." Hyde stood from the chair, brushing off his pants as he did so. "I need a favor, Brennan."

A lump formed in Brennan's throat. Hyde said favor, but favor suggested he could say no. If he did, Hyde would likely kill him in a second. Being in the man's employ was generally not voluntary. 

"And what's that?"

"You were with the fairies today, were you not?"

Brennan frowned. He didn't like the sound of where this was going at all. Hyde waited expectantly, and when Brennan didn't answer he finally spoke, sounding quite annoyed. "Well, were you?"

"Aye, I was," he replied quickly.

"Yes, good. Well, I need something from them. Something I need taken... discreetly." Stolen. He wanted Brennan to steal from the very people that just went out of their way to house him. Wonderful. "There's a wand that they have somewhere in that church of theirs. I need you to find out where and liberate it. Will you do this for me?"

Did he have a choice? Brennan really, truly didn't wish to. He was getting absolutely sick with doing what Hyde asked of him, simply because he didn't have the power to defy him. No one really did, not back in the Land of Untold Stories. Here, though... here he may be able to get some assistance. 

Not at that moment, of course. He was completely alone with Hyde, and that meant that if he were to openly defy him, surely he would regret it.

"On... one condition," Brennan stated. He suddenly felt brave, braver than he had for a long time when speaking with Hyde. Hyde found that surprising, if his raised eyebrows and amused expression were to say anything.

"A condition?" he asked incredulously.

"Aye. A condition. You'll not hurt my son. If you do, the deal is off. And I will never assist you again."

Hyde was silent. No one negotiated with Hyde. What Hyde asked was a demand, and what he demanded was done. Without question. Or the consequences would be brutal. But this seemed to truly amuse Hyde. Someone was giving him conditions, rules. Someone he could snap between his fingers so easily.

"Conditions," he said again, slowly walking in a circle around Brennan. He knew what Hyde was doing. He was trying to intimidate him, but it wouldn't work. Brennan would stand his ground. Something in this silent exchanged must have pleased Hyde because only a moment later, he was standing in front of Brennan again, his hands folded behind his back. "Very well, I accept your condition. I will not harm your son."

Brennan nodded, then held out his hand. "Then let us shake on it, as gentlemen."

Hyde smirked as he pulled his hand from behind his back to clasp Brennan's offered one. "Alright, a shake it is." And with one firm shake, it was settled. Hyde pulled his hand from Brennan's and folded it back behind his back. "I expect the wand in seven days' time," he said as he walked towards the entrance of the home. 

Brennan followed him, as a host should when bidding farewell to a guest. "Aye, so it shall be done." Hyde leveled Brennan with a look that he didn't completely understand as he walked out the door. As Brennan shut the door behind him, he found he wasn't at all worried about what that look could mean. He knew something Hyde didn't.

Brennan had two sons.


	4. Chapter 3

"The shop." Belle moved around the pawn shop slowly, looking at the oh-too familiar walls. It was a little bittersweet for her, being here. She hadn't been here since she had been swept up in the portal that dragged her to the Underworld. She had briefly been to the house, long enough to grab some clothes and necessities, but other than that she had stayed clear of any of her old stomping grounds. It was almost strange being back.

"It's safe," Rumpel explained as he stood before her, hands folded in front of him. He watched her as she moved around the shop, waiting for her to begin.

"According to you," she finally stated, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Yes. According to me."

"Uh-huh. And, what? What exactly do I need protecting from?"

"Everything."

Belle scoffed. "Can't be specific?" Everything was always so dark, and mysterious, and cryptic with him. She could never get a straight answer, and she was fed up with it. "What is it this time?"

"This time? Hyde, or someone sent by the Evil Queen."

"Someone?" Belle shook her head. "Just... someone."

"It could be anyone, Belle."

"So everyone could potentially be after me."

"Yes, that's why you need to let me protect you. You and our child."

"Maybe if you stopped hurting people, less of them would be after me!"

"I can't change the past, Belle!"

Belle opened her arms in a show of challenge. "But you could change the present. You could change now, but you won't. You won't, Rumpel. It's not even a matter of can't!"

"I am who I am," he told her, stepping forward and into her space. But Belle stood her ground. She never has been and never would be afraid of him. She would never back down.

"Yes, I know. And there is good in there. I know there is, but I can't see it anymore. You won't let it out."

"You like the beast," he countered.

"I liked the man behind the beast," she clarified. "But you're killing him. You had the opportunity to be free of the darkness; you were free. And you took it all back!"

"You didn't want me when it was gone. You don't want me with it, either. Nothing pleases you!"

"That's not true."

"Then what do I have to do to please you, Belle? What change must I make?"

"You need to try to be the man I know you can be! That's all! Enough with the lies, enough with the manipulation, and the tricks!"

"You want me to be someone else entirely, and you -"

"No! I want you to talk to me. To let me in, to help you! Try! I know you can do it, but you won't! You hide from me, try to make me think you're trying when you're not. Instead of actually changing you just use tricks to lie to me. That's what I won't take. Manipulating your own wife? Are you so afraid of what you could be that you have to resort to that?"

"You want me to give up my power, and I won't do that. I won't be weak."

Belle scoffed and took a step back, shaking her head as she did so. "No. I want you to stop letting your power control you. You don't need it."

"Yes, I do. And so do you."

"Oh, do I now?"

"You do. And you will."

"What makes you say that?"

He closed the gap she had created again, once more walking into her space. "Because I have many enemies, Belle. Many who have no qualms using you against me, like that pirate you seem to think is your friend."

"He is."

"He shot you."

"He apologized."

Rumpel smiled a sarcastic sort of smile. "And what an apology it must have been. We shall see how long he remains apologetic."

Belle glared at him. "Are you threatening me, Rumpel?"

"No. Just a warning. You will need my protection. I can promise you that. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but these so called friends you think you have won't lift a finger to protect you. No one would want to protect the wife of the Dark One, and certainly not his child."

Belle shook her head. "They will help me. I know they will. And I'll accept their help. Yours, however? No. I won't."

"I won't let you risk our child."

"You're the one putting him in danger." Belle was done with the conversation, so she stormed past him to leave. Rumpel let her.

"I'm just a call away. Say my name thrice, and I will be there."

"I won't call for you," she said as she made for the door, her tone harsh and biting.

"You will."

Belle slammed the door and left him alone with his thoughts, and his demons.

 

\---

 

Killian typed out his reply, slowly. It was like watching an elderly person trying to text for the first time, and it was so endearing that Emma smiled.

"Who's that?" she asked as he continued to slowly type out his text.

"Belle. She's heading back to the Jolly. I've directed her to call should she need me for anything. I bristle at the thought of her being left completely alone out there without any sort of protection."

"Regina and I put up wards. If anyone other than us cross over it, we'll know."

"Will we now?"

"Yup."

"What if one of the dwarves decides to pay her a visit?"

"Then we'll know that Leroy likes to visit Belle for tea time."

Killian chuckled as he set the phone down on the night stand. "Better than the alternative, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'd rather get false alarms than not know at all."

"Aye. That sits better with me than nothing."

"I think we were all thinking the same thing."

Killian unbuckled his brace and set it on the dresser, slowly getting ready for bed. Emma wasn't sure if he was doing it for a show, or if he just wasn't use to having someone in the room as he dressed for bed. She imagined it must have been a very long time since he had someone to spend the evening with when it wasn't just a quick staying the night sort of deal. This was going to be their every night now. And Emma couldn't help but smile about that. She herself was already in bed, having showered and brushed her teeth and all that lovely stuff only minutes before. Her wet hair was in a braid, resting against her shoulder as she watched him.

It was well after midnight now. It had been a very long day, what with tracking down Hyde and talking Gold down. Emma felt for Belle, she really did. She had been in a similar position before, being pregnant and alone. It was a little different though. Belle wasn't truly alone. She had friends who would help her, and Emma would make damned sure that woman got all the help she needed. Even if she didn't like Belle, she would have made sure of that. No woman should have to go through what she did. And Emma couldn't even imagine what it must be like to be trying to keep her child away from the father.

It was a rough situation.

Killian pulled his sleep pants up over his hips and tied them at the waist. How he managed to do that with one hand amazed Emma, but she supposed it came from centuries of living with his handicap. She never forgot about his disability, but she knew he had developed methods of getting around it. People were so adaptive.

Finally, he came to bed. Emma watched him as he snuggled into the pillows, a content smile finding rest upon her face. Killian watched her as well. She leaned on her elbow and let her fingers trace the lines of his jaw, his cheekbones, his scar. After a moment, he smiled back at her and spoke. "You're quite wistful tonight, love. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just grateful."

"What for?" He rolled onto his side and leaned on his elbow as well, bring himself to eye level.

"I was afraid I would never have this."

"Me in your bed?" he asked in a low tone, eyebrow quirked and a grin on his lips.

"You in my future."

Killian's smolder softened to a small, delicate smile and a knowing look. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I find it hard to believe myself," he said as he pulled back.

"That you came back from the dead?"

"Aye, that... and that a scoundrel such as me has been gifted with this. A woman as wonderful as you, who loves me. That is a miracle all on its own."

Emma actually blushed. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and his eyes looked so earnest that she had to look away. "Charmer," she muttered.

"I wasn't trying to be charming, simply honest."

Emma shifted towards him, and he seemed to understand what she wanted as he rolled onto his back. She rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled into his side. "You're not that bad, you know."

"A compliment if there ever was one," he replied with a chuckle.

"I mean it. Compared to Gold or Regina. You've done bad things, sure. But you're not a mass murderer."

Killian was quiet. Emma wasn't sure if he appreciated hearing what she felt or not. He always made himself out to be so horrible, but Emma thought he could have been a lot worse.

"There's a difference," he said after several moments of silence. "They both had magic corrupting their hearts and turning them dark. I did what I did purely on my own."

"You think you're worse?"

"I think it isn't fair to compare. The circumstances were vastly different."

Emma chewed on that for a moment. She could understand where he was coming from, and perhaps she was a bit biased.

"You and Regina, though. You both want to change, and have. But Gold? You have to admit you're not nearly as bad as him."

"Hm."

Emma lifted her head from his shoulder and leveled him with a stare. "You don't think you're worse than Gold, do you? Really?"

Killian shifted under her heavy stare. Maybe he hadn't been planning on having a heart to heart tonight, but he was certainly getting one. "It's difficult to say... After having undergone the same curse he bore for years, I have to admit the cards are stacked against him. However... he willingly took that darkness back. And I'm not quite the best person to ask. I've rather strong opinions of him, you see."

Emma watched as he squirmed just a little, avoided making eye contact with her. "Would you take it back?" she asked him quietly. That caused him to finally look her in the eyes.

"Would you?"

Emma considered the question for a minute. "If it was to save someone..." She didn't think he would like to hear that answer, considering the events that were still too recent for her to think on without emotion.

"Not quite a simple question, is it?"

She laid her head back down against his shoulder, thinking it was a bit too late in the evening for such complicated questions.

 

\---

 

The leaves crunched beneath his feet. It was so dark out here in the woods, it was almost easy to forget there was a town just at the foot of the hills. The evening was cool, and Hyde could see his breath as he exhaled. It was a crisp night in Storybrooke. The residents weren't so accommodating, having barred him from purchasing their modern torches named 'Flashlights,’ so he was walking about with a torch, and it did not provide much light on this dark night. The moon was New, and it cast no light onto the earth. He wasn't sure if it would make a difference anyway as the trees were rather thick this far out.

"Two ghosts meeting in the night," came a voice to his right. In the light of the torch, he saw the Evil Queen dressed in a dark, velvet dress adorned with gems. Always one for style.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing like the gentleman he was.

"So?"

She wasted no time. The woman was certainly direct and precise.

"I've made arrangements," he informed her as he paced.

"And he'll do it?" she inquired.

"He will."

"You're certain?"

"He fears me more than he wishes to."

"Fear is such an excellent motivator," the Queen stated, smirking. "It's an excellent tool."

"It is."

"When will we have it?"

"I've given him seven days."

"Seven?!" Such an impatient Queen, Hyde thought.

"His work takes time, Your Majesty."

"He should be able to retrieve it in two!"

"If he is to gain access and retrieve it without notice, he needs time."

"Who cares if he's unnoticed?"

"Well, he needs to live in this town. We can be accommodating, Your Highness." She rolled her eyes. The Queen clearly did not care for the people who would soon be her subjects, and why should she? They were beneath her. And he could understand that, however... "We can be accommodating for now. Once we eliminate our lesser selves... then we can be more demanding."

The idea of destroying their other halves seemed to please her, for her smile had returned. "Wonderful," she said with a wicked sort of grin. "Try to destroy me, will she? I'll show her how to truly destroy something. First, her precious little family she thinks loves her. And when she's lost everything, I'll wipe her out."

"That sounds quite pleasant now, doesn't it My Queen?"

"Quite pleasant indeed."

 

\---

 

He had barely slept the night before. His thoughts kept him awake, yelling at him for things he had done, things he was going to do, and things he would never be able to do. Brennan was going to have to deceive the fairies, at least for as long as Hyde kept his end of the deal. He wasn't sure if Hyde would ever break the deal, but he was certain that if he did, it would be unknowingly. After he had made the deal, Brennan was no longer certain it was the proper course of action. It would give him time to get the protection he needed from Hyde, and it would eventually get him out of it. But when Killian found out--should Killian find out--he wasn't sure his son would forgive him for using him. Not that he was sure Killian would forgive him of anything at all, really. But his son was offended by his naming his youngest son after Liam. Surely he would be offended by being unknowingly used to get out of a deal as well.

But the deed was already done. He had to continue on, for he had no other plan.

Brennan walked up the steps to the church and tugged on the door handle, finding it unlocked. The fairies opened early. He inhaled slowly to calm his nerves and walked in.

Several doors that he had not realized were actual doors were open, and several fairies were bustling about. Perhaps getting ready for that Miner's Day festival Nova had mentioned? None of the fairies paid him any mind, leaving him weaving through the very busy women, trying to locate the one he knew. It was several minutes before he found her, chatting animatedly with another who looked rather stern. He walked up, keeping himself at a polite distance as the two continued their conversation. But Nova had seen him out of the corner of her eye, and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Brennan!" she greeted him enthusiastically. He returned her smile and approached.

"Wonderful morning to you, Nova."

"What brings you here so early?"

"Well, I had an inquiry."

"Oh?" She took two short steps towards him, and the other fairy followed suit.

"Aye... The apartment is wonderful. Thank you so very much. Truly, I can't thank you enough for it." Start off with a compliment before asking for more. They'll be more susceptible. That was something Brennan had learned in his many years.

"Of course! I'm sorry it's so small, but it's all we had available."

"No, no, it's wonderful. Truly."

Nova's smile was enormous. She was the sort of person who obtained their happiness by making others happy, and it was a wonderful way to be. Perhaps she would get something out of his next request as well.

"I did wonder, however... do you know of anywhere that needs assistance?"

"Assistance? With what?"

"Any place that may require an additional worker."

"Oh!" She tapped on her chin as she thought about his question. "Hmm... well, what sort of work do you do?"

"Well, back in our world, I had been a tavern owner. However, it would be rather difficult to open a tavern here with no funds. Also, I would hate to take paying customers from Granny's, or compete with her for that matter. Surely I would lose. I had wanted to ask her if she required additional help, but she seems to be completely fine. Alas, I believe she would find offense in my asking anyway."

Nova giggled at his joke. "Right, right. Granny is quite formidable! She can handle anything. I'm sure she's got the inn tied down just fine. Let's see... Hmmm."

The other fairy remained unsettlingly quiet. Brennan tried not to look at her, for the way she was staring he felt she may peer right into his soul. With magic users, he feared that could truly be the case.

"Blue," Nova said suddenly, turning to the other fairy in the conversation. Damn, now he had to look at her. "We were looking for a janitor, right?"

The other fairy, 'Blue' apparently, studied him for a moment. Brennan felt like he would burst into flames on the spot.

"Yes," she said slowly. "The position was never filled. Have you any experience with the cleaning products of this world?"

Of course he didn't. He'd been here a week.

"I'm afraid not," he admitted, trying his best to look sheepish. "But I would be very much willing to learn."

Blue stared at him for another moment. Don't look nervous, he told himself. Don't look suspicious or... whatever it was this woman was trying to sense within him. Just look desperate. It was true that he needed a job. He needed a way to afford food until he could get seeds to plant vegetables again. He needed to be able to purchase clothing that would fit this world - or clothing at all. He had been wearing the same shirt and trousers for a week, and eventually they would need washing. It wasn't at all a lie that he needed employment.

Blue looked away from him, finally. "It isn't hard to teach someone to use a mop bucket. I'll get the forms." She smiled at Nova, and then at him, and then disappeared behind a door.

"This world and its forms," he commented. That made Nova smile.

"There are a lot of them!"

 

\---

 

"And right through here is our Home Ec. room." Snow led a group of future teachers through the school, explaining each room.

"And this is where basket weaving is taught?" asked one from the middle, raising his hand high as he had been instructed. That is how the children will do it, Snow had told them.

"Right! And baking, and sewing, and anything else they will need to know for maintaining themselves and their homes in the future."

"Sword fighting?" asked another.

"Maybe that should be left for gym." There were a few ooh's and ah's. A few huh's, and more than one affirmation of understanding. "Alright, so that is the last classroom in this hallway! I know we went through a lot today. I've given each of you a map of the school. Familiarize yourself with it, or at least your classroom's wing. The kids are going to be just as lost as you are. Alright? So I'll see all of you tomorrow!"

The group dispersed, leaving only a few stragglers who were talking amongst themselves. Snow needed to get going, so she hoped none of them needed her for anything. David had to go to work, and he was at home with Neal. Ashley was going to take care of Neal while she was at the school, but she didn't want to use the babysitter if they didn't need to. Already, she and David had been gone so often in Neal's short life. Snow didn't want that trend to continue.

Snow hurried down the hall to her classroom to gather her things and get home. As she was stuffing her folders into her bag, there was a knock at the door. In the doorway was a beautiful looking woman with long, dark hair. And while normally Snow would be more than happy to see what the woman wanted, she really, really needed to get home.

"Hi!" Snow greeted as she continued to slide folder after folder into her bag. "I'm juuuuust on my way out. Is it quick? Not that it needs to be! I just need to get going. How can I help?"

The woman smiled and took a step into the room. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I am assigned to be your teacher's aid."

"Oh! Oh, you're Jasmine!"

The woman smiled an even brighter smile. "Yes. Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Snow stepped away from her bag sitting on her desk to greet Jasmine, holding her hand out to shake. "I'm sorry I'm in such a rush. My husband's at home with my son, and he needs to go to work."

"Oh, it is fine. Really. I just wanted to stop by, see the classroom, say hello."

"Well, hello."

"It is a lovely classroom. Are all of the classes this brightly colored?"

"Oh, uh. Well, no. The teachers decorate them ourselves."

"Then you've done a lovely job."

"Thank you! I think children learn best in a friendly environment."

Jasmine nodded and stepped around the room. "What is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Oh, talking about class periods, the lunch schedule. It's a lot to learn at once."

"I see. I think you're doing a wonderful job explaining everything, however."

"I'm trying!"

"Well, I won't keep you. I shall see you tomorrow." Jasmine offered Snow another smile, and then she was gone. Something about the exchange was strange to Snow, but she felt that may have been her fault. Surely David wouldn't have minded waiting just a few more minutes for Snow to give the woman a proper greeting and introduction. But what was done was done. She would simply have to make a better impression tomorrow. Although she wouldn't be able to make a first impression again, maybe she could improve it. With that thought, she hurried to finish gathering the rest of her things and lock up. Her phone buzzed with a text from David, asking her if she was on her way yet. Busy, busy!

 

\---

 

Emma stared at the ceiling. She was becoming more and more familiar with the ceiling in Archie's office, and Emma wasn't entirely sure if she liked that. She had been laying on the couch for a good fifteen minutes while Archie waited for her to start talking. She had barged in again, although this time she hadn't interrupted someone else's session. Archie had simply been surprised to see her, and they sat down to talk. But she hadn't even said hello yet.

"Emma?" Archie tried again. "You're here for a reason. What did you want to talk about?"

"They're getting worse," she finally stated.

"The visions?"

"No. The tremor thing."

"Ah."

She heard him scribbling something into his notebook, the scratching sound of the pen against the paper irritating her. He didn't need to take notes about everything! Emma knew she had to let him do his job, but seriously? Someone could get a hold of those. Easily. She'd mentioned this to him before, but Archie insisted he needed the notes to better help her. He wouldn't give them to anyone, he promised. Emma tried not to mention the time he gave her Henry's notes because Regina had coerced him into it. It was in the past.

"What caused it this time?" he asked after he finally stopped taking notes.

"A phone call."

"From who?"

"I don't know. Someone who called the station. It was anonymous."

"What did they want?"

"Just to report their power fluctuating."

"They called the station for that?"

"They thought it would be important in finding the Evil Queen. You wouldn't believe the things people call in. I had someone call the station because their sink was clogged. Savior doesn't equal plumber."

Archie chuckled, and then he wrote down more notes. "So that caused the tremors?"

"Yeah."

"Just the phone call. Nothing else."

"Well... I mean they started after I hung up. But it was the phone call."

"I see. What about the phone call?"

Emma sighed and sat up, running a hand through her hair. Staring at the ground, she continued. "People need me even for the little things!"

"Like their clogged sink, or their power fluctuating."

"Yeah! If people are calling me for that when they should be calling an electrician, then how am I supposed to take a break? Especially with the big things going on, like the Evil Queen being on the loose, or Hyde!"

"And that's what caused the tremors. Realizing you wouldn't be able to take a break, even after the big things are dealt with."

"Yeah!"

"Emma, you can say no."

She looked up sharply from the ground. "And what happens if I do? What happens if I say no, I'm going on vacation, and then suddenly the Evil Queen owns the entire town? Or what if that power fluctuation someone reported was some... magical.... I don't know, THING. Something I needed to look into? And I said get an electrician and now everyone's dead!"

"But what if it's just faulty wiring?"

"Should I really risk that it's something bigger just because it sounds small?"

"Should you give up your entire life to solve every problem, just in case it's big?"

Emma exhaled slowly, trying to release the tension in her shoulders. "That's... my job."

"Actually, your job is sheriff."

"Ok, my... destiny. My role. Just. It's what I am, Archie!"

"You are Emma Swan. And Emma Swan happens to be a Savior."

"Right! And that means that I have to be the... the problem solver. The person who brings back everyone's happy ending! The person who sacrifices-"

"Who determined that?"

"What?"

Archie leaned forward in his chair, placing his pen down on his clipboard and folding his hands in front of him. "Who determined that you had to do all that?"

"I... I don't know. That's just how it is."

"Someone did."

"It just is, Archie!"

He nodded, but he was still watching her in his steely, cool gaze. "How did you find out you were the Savior?"

"Henry. He found me in Boston. You know that."

Archie nodded again. "You're right, I do. But I'm wondering if you do."

"You think I don't remember my son finding me?"

"I think you're overlooking something."

"So, what. You think Henry made me the Savior? He didn't."

"You're right, he didn't. But how did he know you were the Savior?"

"The book told him."

"And who said it? In the book I mean."

"Archie, I don't know what you're talking about."

He finally leaned back. "Emma, I've read that book many, many times."

"Yeah, so have I."

"Recently?"

"I look in the books constantly to find everyone's happy ending!"

"So you skim it. But have you read it recently?"

"I... no. I guess not."

Archie nodded again. "I think there's a story you should revisit."

"Yeah? Which?" Emma was exasperated. She very much wanted this impromptu session to be over already.

"The one where Rumpelstiltskin tells your parents about Regina's curse."

Emma groaned. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Regina sure as hell didn't make me the Savior."

"I'm not saying she did."

"Then what, Archie?!"

He held up his hand in a somewhat calming manner. It sort of worked. "Just read it, and come back for our regularly scheduled appointment. Or, whenever. Just come back once you've read it."

"Are you telling me our hour's up?" That was exactly what Emma wanted, but she felt the need to crack the joke anyway.

"I think you're telling me that."

Emma quirked a brow. Stupid cricket. She sighed and nodded, grabbing her coat and making for the door. Apparently she had some homework she needed to do.

 

\---

 

David knew when a call came in about a disruption on main street that the dwarves had to be involved. They always were. He pulled the cruiser up to the group that had formed in the middle of the street, lights running but no siren. No need to alert everyone. Most people were already watching the group anyway.

He climbed out of the car and slammed the door to get the group's attention. "Alright," he said as he approached, hands on his hips in the most authoritative pose he could manage. "What seems to be the problem here?"

Grumpy and Happy, along with the other five dwarves --oh, Dopey wasn't a tree anymore-- stood in an imposing line, facing off against three men with feathered hats. The Three Musketeers. David had met them when the refugees first started coming in. Grumpy puffed out his chest, staring the three men down. "These three jokers here took Doc's pick axe! We want it back."

"We have done no such thing!" exclaimed one of the Musketeers. "We are men of honor! We have-"

"Mine dust all over your clothes! You were there, we want it back!"

Well, the Musketeers certainly were covered in mine dust. "Leroy, that doesn't necessarily - " David tried to say, but Grumpy wasn't having it.

"Oh sure, take their side. Some keeper of the peace. They're thieves! And we want what's ours."

"Gentlemen, this can all be solved easily if we just move off the street, and - " But once again David didn't get to finish his sentence. There was a familiar whoosh of magic behind him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Well, well, this is quite the show." David knew that voice. It was Regina, but with a sneer he hadn't heard in awhile. The Evil Queen. The Musketeers took one look at the figure behind him and went running. The Dwarves, however, held their ground. Sort of. Doc took a step back.

"Look who decided to show her face. Ready for round two, Queenie?"

David sighed. Grumpy apparently just wanted a fight today. David finally looked over his shoulder to see the Evil Queen roll her eyes, and then with a flick of her wrist, the Dwarves were gone.

"Where did you put them?"

"Where I put all useless things. Away. Now then, David..." She sauntered up to him, a smirk on her lips that told him he was not going to like this exchange. "It's been so long since we've last chatted. How are you doing?"

"What do you want?" he demanded, holding his ground as she closed in on him. It was probably a horrible idea to let her get that close to him, but David didn't want her to think he was afraid of her. He'd faced off against the Evil Queen many times in his life, and together he and Snow had won.

"So demanding," she purred, and it made David's skin crawl. She placed her hand gently against his upper arm. It took a lot of effort to not pull away. "I've always liked that about you. It's so... attractive."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Just to talk." She dropped her hand and stepped away, a wicked grin still upon her face. She showed teeth, and it just screamed 'dangerous.’

"I don't have time for this," he stated as he made his way towards the cruiser. It poofed away in a cloud of purple smoke. David turned back around to level the Queen with a glare, but she didn't seem to care. She only smiled.

"Another useless thing."

"Are you going to talk or what?" David crossed his arms. She was going to do whatever she wanted. Unfortunately, he was on the losing side this time. At least she didn't seem interested in killing him, just playing with him.

"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"Here is fine."

There was that grin again. David would like very much to punch her. She was a cat and he was the mouse, and it was not a position he enjoyed being in.

"Fine, fine. I was wondering if you'd found anything out about your father yet."

More games. "It's in the past. I'm not interested in finding out more."

"Oh, how we love to lie to ourselves." She winked at him. "Come on, David... what did we learn? Was it an accident?"

If being stabbed could be considered an accident. He said nothing, just continued to stare at her with his arms crossed and looking stern. She seemed amused by that. With slow movements, she began to circle him. Stalking her prey. David did not want to be looked at as prey.

"You know... there are spells to help you see what happened. A lovely one, in fact, that would allow you to see moments that an object has seen." David watched her as she walked around him, never once taking his eyes off of her. "All you would need to do is use the spell on an object, think about a person, and it would show you the last moment it was with that person while they were living."

"Convenient," he commented. It was an accident, and he mentally berated himself for it. David had wanted to just remain quiet and let her talk. Saying anything back would just encourage her, and the way her eyes widened and her brows lifted, he knew he had done just that.

"Isn't it?" She closed in on him again, running her hand up and down one of his arms. David glared as she leaned in closely, leveling her lips near his ear to whisper. "And I have it, David. If you want the spell, you need only ask."

"Pass."

The Evil Queen pulled away from him, looking smug like she had just won. "Well, when you want it... just come find me." And then, with a flick of her wrist, she was gone.

 

\---

 

"I think I like the TV best!" Liam exclaimed as he chewed on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Ashley had made him. Ashley was trying to convince Alexandra to eat her peas from her highchair as Snow burped Neal against her shoulder.

"The TV?" Snow asked, smiling at Liam. "It is pretty great. Which shows do you like?"

"Not the shows," he insisted, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "The games."

Snow laughed. "Ah yes, video games. Every little boy's favorite pastime. My grandson really loves his Xbox."

"What's an Xbox?"

"It's a game console. Which one do you have, Ashley?"

"A Wii. It has the most kid-friendly games. Come on, honey. Eat your peas." Ashley made little plane noises as she tried to get the spoon in Alexandra's mouth. She wasn't having it.

"Wii?" Liam asked.

"Right. That's what makes the games work."

"I thought it was a TV."

"Oh it is, it is. The TV is what displays the game. But what runs the game is the console. Like the Wii, or Henry's Xbox."

"Oh."

Snow could tell Liam still didn't understand, but he didn't really need to. The TV provided the games, and that was all that mattered. There was a knock at the door, and with a sigh, Ashley stood to answer it. Snow could hear some distant voices, and then the door shut and Ashley returned. With Brennan.

"Liam, your dad's here," Ashley announced with a smile and sat back down at the table. Alexandra was putting up a fight with those peas.

"Lady Snow," Brennan greeted with a smile. He walked over to his son who beamed at him.

"Father, we should get a TV."

"A what?"

"A TV. And a console. It makes games." Well, that wasn't quite right. But Snow was too amused looking at the confused expression Brennan was making to correct the boy.

"Liam likes the games Ashley has here."

"I see..." Brennan said. He didn't. "Finish eating your lunch, son. And then we can go home."

"Liam said you two moved. Granny's getting too loud for you?" Snow asked.

"Loud. Busy. It's not a good place for a family. But I am ever grateful that Madam Lucas provided the housing. It helped us out immensely when we needed it. She is a truly wonderful soul."

Snow paused in patting Neal's back as Brennan spoke. He was so sincere and earnest, and she wondered if people in the Land of Untold Stories had been so unwilling to help someone out that an act of kindness such as that was shocking to him. Although, Granny did offer up a lot of free rooms. She certainly was a saint as well.

"She is," Snow agreed. "While you needed it? So you don't need it anymore?"

"I have found employment."

"Oh! Where?"

"A custodian for the fairies."

"Oh, that's great. I keep forgetting there are so many jobs available here. I need to remind Emma of that."

Brennan gave her a strange look. "Emma?"

"My daughter, yeah."

"She is unemployed?"

"Oh, no. She's the sheriff. Along with my husband. But her boyfriend doesn't have a job. Hook. I'm sure you've seen him around. Hard to miss the hook for a hand. Once everything settles down with everyone coming over from the Land of Untold Stories, he's probably going to get bored. We'll have to find him something to do."

As Snow spoke, she noticed that Brennan got a strange, far away look on his face. Snow glanced over at Ashley. She was still trying to get Alexandria to eat her peas, so she definitely wasn't looking.

"I can imagine," Brennan said finally. As Liam finished his sandwich, Brennan patted his shoulder. "Come along, son. Ashley, thank you. So much."

Ashley finally looked away from her daughter, a brilliant smile coming across her face. "Anytime, Brennan. Liam is always welcome here."

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Liam asked excitedly.

"And you didn't wish for me to leave you here the other day."

"I didn't know about the TV then."

Everyone laughed at that.

 

\---

 

Regina pulled a steaming lasagna from the oven, once again pleased with her cooking. She set the dish on the cooling rack.

"Henry!" she called. He was just in the living room, playing on his Xbox. He had asked for one for his birthday, only that. And he had asked both her and Emma for one, so naturally they both got one. The little sneak. At least that meant he had one in both homes. He was a lucky kid.

"Yeah?" he asked, remaining where he was, still playing away on that game.

"Come set the table for me."

"Yeah, ok."

Oh, but he wasn't moving. Regina pursed her lips as she watched him stay exactly where he was, fingers clicking against the keys.

"Henry," she said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, just one more minute."

Fine. Regina could wait a minute. She turned the fire down under the potatoes that she was boiling so she could mash them, then pulled the milk and butter from the fridge. As she moved around the kitchen, she caught a glimpse at the clock. 6:45. She had about forty-five minutes before Zelena arrived for dinner. She would be done with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Henry," she started again. It had surely been a minute now.

"Coming, coming!" he called, finally getting up. He rushed into the kitchen and went for the cabinets. "Sorry, Mom. I was in the middle of a round. If I had left, my team would have been a man short, and the bad guys would have blown up the planet."

"Oh, so it was for the good of the universe."

"Exactly!"

"I see."

At 7:15, the table was completely set. All she needed was Zelena.

"My sister will be here in a few minutes. Don't get on the game again."

Henry had been moving back towards his Xbox, and Regina figured she had better nip that in the bud right then. He groaned. 

"It's dinner, Henry. Not a visit to the dentist. Although, you need one of those too." Regina pulled a vintage bottle of wine from the wine rack and uncorked it, then set it in the bowl of ice she had prepared.

"Am I allowed to have some of that wine too?" Henry asked, leaning against the back of the dining chair.

"Of course not."

He groaned and plopped into his chair. Full blown teenager. Regina tried not to smile. 

At 7:20, Regina decided to sit down. At 7:30, she poured drinks. At 7:40, she began to fill their plates. At 7:45, she answered the door.

Zelena walked in without even an apology for her tardiness. Regina tried not to be annoyed by it, but it was difficult. Dinner at 7:30 meant being sat down and eating then. But it wasn't a big deal. So Zelena was fifteen minutes later, whatever. Her sister had done worse things. Being just a little late was... forgivable. This time.

"No Robyn?" Regina asked as Zelena sat down at the empty chair.

"No, I didn't think you would find a newborn to be a proper dinner guest."

"So... you got a babysitter?"

"Of course I did. You don't think I would leave my daughter alone, do you?"

"No, no, of course not." Regina smoothed her hand through her hair as she took her own seat. "Right, well... fill your plate."

Henry had already done that and started eating, which surprised Regina. He didn't even say hello to his aunt. Or look at her. Zelena looked at him, though. Pointedly. And then she cleared her throat. That's when he finally looked at her. "Hello, Henry," Zelena greeted with a smile.

"Hey," was his response. And his mouth was full too.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Regina scolded. Honestly, it was as if he hadn't been raised by a queen at all. Zelena filled her plate, and Regina cut into her lasagna. "So. Zelena. What did you do today?"

"Breastfed."

"Ah."

Zelena looked over the table before spying something near Henry. She reached her hand out before speaking. "Henry, would you mind passing me the salt shaker?"

Henry just stared at her for a moment. 

"...Please?" she tried again.

"You have magic, why don't you just get it yourself?"

Well, this was going splendidly. Zelena scoffed. 

"Henry, just pass her the salt," Regina told him, trying to diffuse the strange situation. What had gotten into him? He reluctantly did as he was told, holding the salt out for Zelena to take. She looked at the shaker for a good minute before she took it and shook it vigorously over her lasagna. The silence was awkward and thick. By now the wine was surely well chilled, and Regina figured it could work to bandage the evening. At least on Zelena's end. She reached for the bottle and poured herself a glass.

"Zelena, would you like a glass?" she asked as she held her hand out for her sister's wine glass. 

"Sure," was her reply, handing her glass over. Once poured, Zelena took a healthy sip. 

"Do you like it?"

"Bit sweet."

"Would you prefer something a bit more dry?"

"No, no. This will do. Thank you."

The evening went much like that, Regina trying to start up a conversation, Zelena being distant, and Henry barely speaking at all. When Regina offered to have Zelena stay for dessert, she declined.

"I better get back to my daughter. Thank you for dinner, Regina." And she got up and left. She didn't even say goodbye to Henry. 

As she and Henry cleared the table, Regina watched her son. He seemed to be in a better mood almost instantly when Zelena left. "Henry, what's gotten into you?" she asked as she took the plates into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You were extremely rude to Zelena."

"And?" 

Regina whipped around. And? Of all the - "And? And that is so very unlike you. What's going on?"

"It's Zelena, Mom."

"Yes. Your aunt. My sister."

"The Wicked Witch."

"And I'm the Evil Queen."

"Actually, you're not. The Evil Queen is currently running around Storybrooke trying to destroy everything." 

Regina set the plates down on the counter and leveled her son with a stare. "You know exactly what I mean. She can't exactly change if no one gives her the chance."

"Then you give her a chance. I'm not going to."

This was so, so very unlike Henry. He slammed the dishes he had been holding down on the counter and tried to rush out of the kitchen, but Regina got a hold of his arm. 

"Henry," she said in a soothing voice. "You are the truest believer. The person who believes in giving everyone a second chance. Where is this coming from?"

"Have you forgotten what she did?"

As if she could. "Of course not. I remember everything."

"Then you remember that she killed my Dad."

Oh.

Regina deflated, releasing Henry's arm. Not that she had that tight of a grip on it anyway. Henry seemed to be willing to stay after that declaration as well.

"I'm not going to forgive her for that," he insisted. "I can't."

Regina nodded. "You don't have to."

Henry looked confused. "But... but she's your sister. My aunt. Aren't you going to say we're family, and that I have to?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. You can't be forced to forgive someone."

"So... you're... not going to try and make me get along with her?"

"That wouldn't help anyone, would it?"

Henry shrugged. "No, I guess not."

"Forgive her, don't forgive her. Whatever you want. I can't force you to do anything or feel a certain way."

"Really?"

"Really."

Henry smiled, and so did Regina.

"I really don't feel like doing dishes."

"Well too bad, you ate the food. You help clean it up."

 

\---

 

"Why do I even bother with a sign?"

David walked into the pawn shop like a man on a mission, completely ignoring the 'closed' sign in the window. Gold stood behind the counter, polishing some kind of bauble. He didn't care what it was.

"I need a spell."

"Of course you do. Why else would you be here?" Gold set the whatever it was on the counter, covering it with the polishing cloth. Apparently he didn't want David to know what it was, and well, that was just fine with David. He didn't want to know anyway.

"The Evil Queen said she knows of a spell that can show me the last moment an object was with someone while they were alive."

"And?"

"And I need it."

Gold raised an eyebrow and leaned against the glass display case. "And why is that?"

"You know why."

"Still after answers about your father's death? You sure you don't want to leave that buried in the past?"

"Just name your price, Gold."

"Nothing."

David frowned, taking a step forward and watching the other man warily. "Nothing?"

"That's what I said."

"You'll give it to me for free? Why?"

"I won't give it to you at all. I don't have it."

David paused. That... hadn't been a possibility in his head. He had expected the price to be steep, or to be an ambiguous favor that he would need to make good on later. But Gold not having it at all, that surprised him.

"You're the Dark One. How do you not have it?"

"Because it was stolen from me."

"Let me guess, when the Evil Queen came to town."

"No, years ago. Before Regina cast the Dark Curse."

"Well, I know who took it."

"So do I."

David looked confused. Nothing about this conversation was making any sense to him. 

"You think I don't know when I've been robbed, sheriff?"

"Just surprised you'd let someone get away with robbing you."

"I had my reasons." 

David pondered for a moment, took in all the information he just received and digested it. So Gold didn't have it. The only way he could get it was from the Evil Queen. Well, naturally she would do that. She had been clever, he would give her that. She planted just enough of a seed of doubt to make him curious. Let him get some of the information to whet his appetite for the truth. And now, the only way to get more was through her. 

"If you want advice, I would say don't do it. Whatever she's offering, it isn't worth it."

"She isn't offering anything yet."

"Even worse. It's in the past. Leave it there."

But he couldn't. It had been gnawing at him since the moment she handed him the coin. And that was exactly what she wanted to happen. But it still didn't change the fact that it was working. 

"Sorry for taking up your time," he said as he turned to leave.

"Beware, David. Heed my warning. Whatever it is the Queen wants you to find out, it won't help you."

David knew that. But he still couldn't help the curiosity. He needed to know. But he also knew that it probably wasn't going to be good news. He had to leave it in the past.

But it was like watching a train wreck. He just couldn't look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a beta! AmeliaAsherWrites, many thank yous!


	5. Chapter 4

"I still think it's weird that you have sessions with Archie now," Henry stated loudly as he slid into his seat at the kitchen table. His backpack spilled onto the surface as he came to a stop, and Emma thought it was lucky his notebooks didn’t fall knock his plate of waffles to the floor. He took care to remove the storybook from the backpack before coming to the table, and that he set up on the table.

"Why? You did," Emma replied as she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee. There was nothing better in the morning than a steaming cup of coffee. The scent of the beans permeated through the room. That was what made a morning.

"Yeah, because Mom wanted me to think I was crazy." 

"She didn't want you to think you were crazy," Emma insisted. But the truth was still not all that great. 

"Still weird." Henry shrugged and took a bite of his waffle with his hands. There was a perfectly good fork placed on a napkin right there, and he completely ignored it. The syrup was also ignored despite being placed right in front of him. Emma knew what he was going to say even before she asked, but she felt the question bubbling up anyway.

"You sure you don't want syrup with that, kid?" 

"If I had syrup, I couldn't eat it with my hands." He spoke with his mouth full. It wasn’t very good manners, but Emma could only smile. She took a sip of her coffee and sat down at the table as Henry flipped to the story Archie mentioned. 

"I know I've read this book back to back. There's no way I missed something." 

"I've read it too, Mom. A lot. I mean a lot. But I forget details too." Henry swallowed the mouthful of food he had in his mouth as he looked over towards the stairs. "Is Hook not coming down?" 

"He's already out." 

"Seriously? Where?" 

"Mom needed him for something." She scooted closer to Henry so they could both read the book at the same time. 

"He's gonna have to start getting up later." 

"Oh yeah? Why?" 

"Because we are not morning people." 

"Yeah, I've seen your science grade." Emma smirked as she ran her finger along the lines of text on the page, her brow raising as she waited for Henry’s indignant cry. He kept insisting that no one should be subjected to science first thing in the morning; it wasn’t setting students up for success.

"Hey!" 

Her smirk only grew at his predictable response. Instead of ribbing him further, she just tapped the book. "C'mon kid, let's look at that story."

Henry rolled his eyes and flipped the pages. "My science grade isn't that bad." 

"It's not that good either." 

"Yeah well, I'm an author. I write stuff." He stopped at the beginning of the story in question, and they both shifted into silence as they read. Henry read like lightning apparently, because he was flipping the page before she was even halfway through it. And he found what they were looking for long before Emma did as well. "Mom, it was Grandpa." 

"David?" 

"No, Gold. He said you would break the curse." 

"He did?" 

Henry pointed to the beginning of the passage so Emma could read it. And as she did, her brows creased together. 

"He just... knew?" 

"He can see the future, Mom." 

Emma knocked back the remainder of her coffee, ignoring the burn of it going down her throat. "Go grab your shoes, kid." She stood from the table and whirled around to place her mug in the sink. 

"We're going to the shop?" 

"Yeah." 

\-------- 

"I know I gave you guys a lot of information today. Just look over the packets, and if you have any questions, come back with them tomorrow. We will get through this! Enjoy the rest of your day!" Snow moved away from the podium with a smile as the people in the chairs before her began to shuffle to leave. She exhaled sharply and gathered the paperwork on the table beside her. There were stacks and stacks of brightly colored papers that she tidied and slipped back into her bag after adjusting the paper clips on them.

"All done then?" Killian asked as he moved from the wall where he had been leaning for the duration of Snow's meeting. People continued to get up from their chairs and leave, not a one paying them any mind. It was eerily quiet apart from the scraping of chairs against the tiled floor.

"Yep!" 

"Excellent." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Snow finished gathering the bundles of papers into her bag. She seemed completely happy to continue doing that, and Killian wondered if he should help. It looked as though she had it all under control, and she was almost done, but Killian felt so out of place. He needed something to do. Still, he figured he would only be in her way if he tried to help. 

It was only a moment longer before she was finished and lifting her back up onto her shoulder.

“Erm,” he started, unconsciously raising his hand to the side of his head and scratching behind his ear. 

"Hm?" 

"I... am not certain why you wished for me to accompany you." 

"For the meeting." 

"The meeting for the teachers?" 

"Yeah!" 

Killian was still confused. The auditorium was still emptying, and Snow moved slowly towards the exit to do the same. Killian followed behind her, eyebrow quirked in confusion and curiosity. When he arrived, Snow had only told him good morning before she ushered him into the room and instructed him to stand at the wall behind her. And then her meeting began. There had been exactly no context clues for him to use to figure out why he had been told to come at all. 

"I am afraid I still don't follow." 

"Well, it's information you'll need too. If you accept my offer." 

Offer? What? Snow took a sharp turn away from the stream of teachers leaving the building. He thought her steps seemed a little hurried, but he wondered if that was to avoid any questions the other teachers may have for her. He kept pace with her, following behind at her heels.

"Offer to teach?" 

"Mhm." 

Why was Snow being so bloody vague? If she wanted him to assist her in class, all she had to do was ask. Why all this cloak and dagger, dragging him to the school at the crack of dawn for a meeting he wasn't aware he needed to pay mind to? She moved quickly down the hall, perhaps knowing he was going to lose patience with the vague answers any moment now. Killian hurried his steps to keep up with her. She turned once more into another room, this one with double doors. It appeared to be a stadium of sorts, high ceilings that seemed to be as tall as the crow’s nest aboard the Jolly, polished floors with scuff marks scattered here and there. Stacked seating was pushed off to the sides, perfect for viewing… something. 

"This is the gym," Snow explained as she lowered her bag from her shoulder to the floor.

"Alright." 

"This is where the kids take PE. And... we're kind of in need of a teacher." 

Ah. He understood now. "And you wish for me to be that teacher." 

"Yeah!" 

Killian looked around the room, still rather confused about the whole thing. He didn’t understand the strangely colored lines that extended across the wide room, nor the pillars that hung from the ceiling with nets attached to them. It certainly didn’t look like any classroom he’d been in. "What is PE exactly?" 

"Physical education." 

Killian instantly sputtered. A blush began to creep across his cheeks, and he stared at Snow gob smacked. She seemed completely unaffected. It was comical really, the pirate the one sputtering and embarrassed while Snow bloody White stood there completely unabashedly - wait… There had to be some sort of misunderstanding. "Pardon, milady. Did I hear that correctly? Physical education?" 

"Yeah, that's right." And still, Snow didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. 

"As in... the talk I briefly had with Henry the other night whilst discussing Violet...?"

Now Snow looked rightfully embarrassed. Her eyebrows shot right up into her hairline, and her cheeks instantly turned pink. Her hands flew to her face as if she was trying to hold in her gasp. "Oh! Oh god no! That's a whole other class. No, this is like... sports and sword fighting." 

"Sports?"

"And sword fighting." She lowered her hands and folded them in front of herself neatly. As quickly as her embarrassment came, she recovered just as quickly.

"Aye..."

Snow took two steps to walk right up to Killian, a smile bright across her face. Killian wasn't used to Snow smiling at him at all. It was a little unsettling. He felt himself instantly tense up. Was he about to get slapped? No, Snow wouldn’t do that. But she’d never stood so closely to him before either. Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true. The last time had been to untie him at the beanstalk if he remembered correctly. Still, it was never for anything good. 

He understood what she was doing when her smile softened just a hair. Getting him off guard had been her plan. She was softening him up, and damn her, it was going to work.

"You teach Henry to sword fight. You would be perfect for it." 

"I'm an ex-pirate,” he insisted, trying his best to hold his own despite her kind look and proximity. She looked so sincere and hopeful. Killian wondered if she was actually trying to manipulate him into agreeing, or if he was so bloody jaded that he thought people would only look at him like that for nefarious purposes. Probably both. 

"Exactly!"

"I doubt parents would feel comfortable knowing someone such as me was teaching their children to wield a weapon. Regina barely tolerates knowing I teach Henry as is." 

"You would be teaching them the technique, that's all." 

"It would not be taken as such." 

Snow sighed and took a step back. Killian felt the tension leave his shoulders, as she left his personal bubble. "But your checkered past is why you would be perfect. Sword fighting is a skill. A sword is a tool, it's all in how you use it. Yes, it can be used to harm. But it can be used to help as well. You used to use it to hurt. But now you do it to help. Right?"

"More attempts than anything."

Snow raised her eyebrow at him in a disapproving manner. Killian wondered if she was mentally scolding him for the self depreciation of his statement, or if she didn’t appreciate the push back as pathetic as it was.

"It's like magic. It's all in how you use it. Regina is a wonderful teacher, especially because she was consumed by dark magic. She knows the difference."

"Regina is also the mayor. And I don't see you asking her to be a teacher here."

"She's already busy."

"Ahhh…” Killian smirked, thinking he had finally realized the point of all of this. Was she concerned he would grow bored with a simple life and cause trouble? “So this is meant to keep me busy, is it?"

Snow rubbed her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. "I pictured this going so much better in my head.” She squared her shoulders and determinedly set her jaw. “No. What I meant was, Regina's mayor. She isn't available to teach. But you are, if you were interested. And I think you'd be great at it. You're amazing with Henry."

The compliment brought a flush to Killian's cheeks and he looked down. Heartfelt, sincere compliments always left Killian flustered and unsure. There wasn’t much about him worth praising, he thought. Snow allowed the following silence to extend for just a few moments before she stepped up to him again. 

"Just give it a shot. One week." 

"I..." Killian looked up from the ground with an unsure breath. Snow looked so hopeful, Killian wasn't sure why he felt uncertain at all. The earnest look in her eyes… she won. Whether she had been trying to or not, she had. Killian exhaled slowly. "If it pleases you, Snow. I will make the attempt." 

"It does! But I think it will 'please' you too." 

"I warn you, though. I know nothing of these sports you've mentioned." 

"They don't either. I'm sure they'll be more interested in the sword fighting."

\--- 

Janitorial work was actually surprisingly difficult. Brennan had always been the sort to do his own labor. The staff he had at the tavern never carried any of the bags of flour, never moved the tables and chairs. He had mostly bar wenches, (waitresses, as he had been corrected when he said the term at Granny's) working for him anyway, and he would be loathe to let any of those girls move anything about. 

And yet, he found the repetitive motion of mopping the main floors of the church rather exhausting. Despite having been quite literally frozen in time whilst he had been living in the Land of Untold Stories, it seemed he had gotten rather soft around the middle. That was a tad bit embarrassing. He had seen people in the early morning going for a run for no other reason than exercise by the looks of it, and he wondered if perhaps that would be a thing he should be doing as well. 

Despite having a mission to accomplish while he was working at the church, he found himself being far too focused on actually doing the job he had been hired by the fairies to do to look for that bloody wand.  

Not including today, he had five days left. 

Brennan didn't want to leave that to chance, certainly didn't want Hyde to question his ability to accomplish the task. He may have made a deal with the man, but he didn't trust for one second that Hyde would actually keep it. While Brennan had shown a moment of bravery before, he had shown Hyde a bit of his hand. If his son were threatened, he would do anything to protect him. If either of his sons were threatened.  

He needed a break from mopping. Nova had shown him how to use the vacuum, and apparently that was the tool used to clean carpeted areas, such as in the various offices. The machine was loud and hurt Brennan's ears, so he had hoped to avoid that for as long as possible. However, he had already wiped down the windows and polished the furniture. If he wanted a break from mopping, using the infernal device was really the only task he had left. He retrieved the thing from the closet and wheeled it into the first office he saw.   

Brennan unraveled the cord, just as Nova had instructed, and then plugged the end of it into the wall at the... oh hell, what had she called it? Outlet? Outlet. He expected the machine to roar to life, but he was surprised to find that he was not being deafened at all. On the contrary, absolutely nothing happened. The room was still blissfully silent.  

Oh right, there was some sort of button wasn't there? 

He kneeled down to examine the length of the device - and it was quite long wasn't it? There were words embossed on the side of it that, after squinting to even attempt to read it, appeared to be some sort of warning. Why make a warning so difficult to see? Well, nevertheless, it certainly wasn't the button he was looking for. He had hoped that somewhere in that paragraph would have been instructions, or at least some sort of a hint, but alas he found himself more just as confused as before. 

There was something else written on it, a bit smaller and more difficult to see. Brennan knelt down even farther to try and get a better look at it. When his knee came into contact with the bottom of the vacuum, he hit something and the damned thing decided to turn on right then and there. Brennan jumped away from it, startled by the sound. What had he hit?! It took him about thirty-seconds to realize there was a nice big red switch at the bottom of the damned thing. Well... now he knew where the button was he guessed. 

Embarrassed, but glad no one had been around to witness his blunder, he set to work cleaning the carpet as Nova had shown him. 

He found he got used to the volume of the machine rather quickly, and his thoughts began to drift off. It was much like sweeping, not really requiring much thought process. He considered the places he had cleaned within the church, wondering where that wand could be stored. Not that many places seemed to be holding anything of significance, and it occurred to him that perhaps the Fairies had a more discreet place for such relics.  

He looked about the room he was in, thinking perhaps there were secret doors or something of the like. He would have to search the whole place top to bottom for it just to get that idea out of his head. Brennan was already considering how long it would take him to search for such a thing when he saw it. In the corner, fairly out of the way, was a black metal box with some sort of dial on the front of it. There appeared to be hinges on the thing, and if anything was a secret door, that was it.  

The door to the office was still wide open. All day he had been here cleaning the church, and he had yet to really see any of the Fairies. He imagined they were off doing... whatever Fairy Nuns did in this town. Having been alone the entire day, Brennan figured he would continue to be alone at least long enough for him to examine the chamber he had just happened upon. Not wanting to have to fool around with the vacuum again, he opted to just leave the damned thing on. 

He approached the black box carefully, unsure if it really was what he suspected it was, and if he was right he didn't want to accidentally trip any sort of trap or security device for it. Surprisingly, he found none. He was right up on the box and not a thing had been disturbed. Was he perhaps wrong after all? Well, if he was, another second to fully confirm it wasn't going to matter. He raised his hand towards the strange dial in the middle of the door, letting his fingers graze the metal of it gingerly. 

The whole thing shimmered. Ah, so there was a security device in place - a barrier. If this box was protected by a magical barrier, then surely he had been correct! Excellent! Of course, there was no telling if the wand was actually inside the box or not. But if he was going to hide a magical wand somewhere, he would certainly put it behind a secret door and protect that door with magic if possible.  

Satisfied that he at least had a lead, Brennan returned to the vacuum and his cleaning duties.   

\--- 

"So when we get back, I'll give you all that paperwork." 

"Aye..." 

"You're not regretting saying yes, are you? It's just some paperwork. I can even help you with it!" 

Killian scratched at his ear as they walked and talked. Paperwork really wasn’t something he was concerned about. The Navy had been full of it, although it was all handwritten reports and not fill in the black mechanically printed sheets. No, he was more concerned about Snow’s plan and whether or not it would actually have the result she had been hoping for. He doubted it. More likely he would be rushed out of the school with torches and pitchforks at his back. "No, simply lost in thought. I think I can navigate the paperwork well enough." 

"Sure, yeah! But if you need any help-" 

"I know where you live." 

Snow laughed. "Well a phone call will work too, but yeah." 

The sky had been bright and sunny when he had left home earlier that morning to walk to the school. Now, however, clouds were rolling in and turning the blue hue into a gray. Emma had mumbled something about a storm coming in the evening when he had been dressing for the day, and it was clear she was right. How she had been able to predict that, he still didn’t quite understand. 

They were walking to Ashley's house where Snow had left Neal while she was working with the teachers. David was off being the sheriff, so they really had no other choice. 

"When the school opens up again, will you be leaving the little lad here as well?" Killian inquired, opening the gate for Snow. 

"Well, yeah... probably." 

Killian tilted his head at that thought as Snow walked through the gate. A part of him wondered why she didn’t ask him to take care of the baby while she was away instead of insisting he attempt to be a teacher at the school, but then he realized that while she may trust him to be able to teach teenagers to use a sword, a baby was a different story. Right, of course.

"Ashley's great with him," Snow continued. "Really, he can get so cranky. But he's always calm when I pick him up. He likes her." 

"He's an infant." 

"Babies have feelings!" 

"Aye, hunger and exhaustion." 

Snow chuckled as she led the way up the stairs to the quaint house. She didn't even bother to knock as she turned the handle and entered the home. Killian raised a brow at that, but he figured when you're Snow White, you're welcome in everyone's home. Or perhaps she and Ashley had come to some sort of understanding. He climbed the steps to the house and followed quietly behind Snow, pulling the door to behind him.

Ashley stuck her head out from behind a wall, the room she was in appearing to be the kitchen from what he could tell standing in the doorway. Snow walked right on in with a smile and a friendly greeting. 

"Everything go well today?" Ashley asked from her place at the table.  

"Oh yeah, I think everything's starting to come together. We are going to be so ready for this school year." 

"Good! Neal's been on his best behavior all day."  

Killian stepped into the kitchen behind Snow. Ashley was sitting at the table, Neal in a bassinet at her side, and her daughter sitting in a booster eating lunch. There was another seat apparently previously occupied where a plate sat with half of a sandwich left. Whomever had been there previously was nowhere to be found, however.  

"Is Liam here again today?" Snow asked, gesturing towards the plate Killian had just noticed. 

"Yeah, he just ran to the bathroom. And I mean ran," Ashley stated with a bit of a laugh. 

"Liam is one of the kids that will be in my class," Snow told Killian as she turned towards him. Ashley's been watching him while his father works." 

"Liam," Killian repeated. Naturally, the name always held a special reverence to him. For the brother he lost, for the brother he orphaned. He no longer felt the sting he used to when hearing the name, though. He knew his older brother had moved on and was in a better place. He got the closure he needed. And while he still orphaned his younger brother, Killian was slowly learning that perhaps he could forgive himself. One day.

"Yeah," Snow said softly. She seemed to know where his thoughts were going. She may not have known much about his younger brother, but she certainly knew about his elder, had met him. It was something of a comfort to have people understand where his mind lead him in moments such as these. "He's a sweet kid." 

"Energetic kid," Ashley clarified. But the statement held no ire. The boy had apparently warmed Ashley's heart with his energy, if her tone told him anything. Snow bent down to Neal and cooed nonsensical words at the baby. It was something Killian had never fully understood, that was until he found himself doing much the same when left even remotely alone with the boy. Babies bring out the strangest things in people, he had determined.  

He heard a door open and close behind him, and suddenly a boy was rushing past him towards the table. 

"Did you wash your hands?" Ashley asked as the boy retook his place at the table. Killian agreed with Ashley, he was certainly energetic. 

"Yes, Miss Ashley!" the boy announced. He was either starving or in a hurry if the way he was attacking the rest of his sandwich was any indication.  

"Wow, where's the fire?" said Snow with a smirk. "Got somewhere to be, Liam?" 

"The sooner I finish eating, the sooner I can play," the boy explained with his mouth positively full of sandwich. Killian felt his own lips curling up at the corners. Something was familiar about the lad as well. Something Killian couldn't quite put a finger on. 

"Ah, I see. Well that explains that. Liam, this is Killian." Snow stood up straight and motioned towards Killian for the introduction. 

"Hello," was all he got from Liam. He was finished with his sandwich, or at least finished shoving it in his face. His cheeks were puffed with the food, and Killian was briefly concerned if the boy would even be able to chew that properly. Liam took his plate over to the sink and set it down in the basin. Once that was done, the boy was out of the room in the blink of an eye. 

"Bloody hell, what sort of game is he playing?" Killian asked. He swore he could see dust flowing up into the air from how quickly the boy had rushed out of the room. 

"The Wii," both Ashley and Snow answered simultaneously.  

"Wee?"  

Their laughter only confused Killian all the more.

\--- 

 

Emma pulled the bug up along the curb and put it in park. She was a woman on a mission, and she entered the shop like she wouldn't take no for an answer. Henry walked behind her, clutching the strap of his backpack over one shoulder. He was less intimidating a presence, but his expression was no less determined. They needed answers. 

"Of course," Gold said in lieu of an actual greeting. He stood behind the counter, polishing what appeared to be a war horn. "Your father yesterday, you today. And what do you need help with, Miss Swan?" 

That gave Emma pause, stopping mid-step in the middle of the shop. 

"David was here?" 

"That is what I said, is it not?" 

"What was he here for?" 

Gold set the war horn down on the glass counter top with the polishing cloth draped over it and folded his hands behind him. "Is that what you've come to ask, Miss Swan?" 

Emma shook her head. Whatever it was David needed from the imp, Emma could find out later. She had come here for a reason, and she needed answers. Everything else could wait. 

"No." She walked up to the counter; Henry trailed behind her. Paying no heed to the sign that said 'Please do not lean on glass', she pressed her hands right against it. "You knew I would be the one to break the curse." 

"Regina's?" 

"Yeah."

"That I did. Was this not common knowledge?" Emma raised a brow at his quip. A lot happened since Emma came to Storybrooke, it was hard to keep track of it all. Instead of getting off track, like Gold likely wanted her to, Emma chose to ignore the comment.

"How?" 

"I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific, dearie." 

Emma was losing her patience. Her brow twitched in irritation, and she could feel her upper lip lifting into an almost snarl. He knew exactly what she was asking. "How did you know?" 

A smile that Emma really didn't like spread across Gold's face. "Have you hit your head, Savior? Missing some memories?" 

Seriously? He was being such a pain in the ass, Emma just knew he had some information that he didn’t want to give up. And it was information she needed. "Just answer the question." 

"I can see into the future." 

"And you... what, saw me break the curse?" 

Gold dropped the smile on his face, taking on a more bored expression. "More or less." 

Emma didn't like his vague answer. She glared at him as she leaned across the glass just a little more. "What does that mean?" 

"Seeing the future isn't an exact science." 

Emma scoffed at the mention of science. Of course it wasn't, it was magic. Science and logic were left behind back at the townline. "Just be straight with me, Gold," she practically spat. 

"It comes in flashes. Images to interpret." 

Henry shifted behind Emma, probably moving around just for something to do. Emma could hear him, but she didn't turn to see what he was doing. Her focus was entirely on Gold, and when one dealt with the Dark One, that's how it should be. She didn't trust him, never had. Especially not after he took all the darkness of the dark ones back into himself. He was untrustworthy before. That could only be doubled now.  

"So if you just saw me break the curse, then who the hell decided I would do it?" 

"Excellent question. But that, I'm afraid, is going to cost you."  

Of course it would. Once the Dark One, always the Dark One. Having been one for six weeks, Emma knew the score. Things had to come with a price, someone had to pay it. Emma wasn't ready to owe the Dark One anything right now, though. She hadn't gotten the answers she wanted, but it was a start.  

Emma finally decided to look over her shoulder to see what her son had been up to. He was looking around at the wands in the glass case against the wall, his face screwed up in thought. Emma knew that look: he had an idea.  

"Not ready to pay," Emma stated as she turned back to Gold. "I'll come back when I am." 

"I'm sure you will." 

She straightened herself, leaning away from the glass that had been supporting her weight. Her hands left fingerprints on the case, and perhaps it was petty but Emma found a small amount of satisfaction in that.  

"C'mon kid, we're done," she called to Henry as she walked to the door. She didn't look to see if he was following her, his heavy footsteps behind her were telling enough. She didn't speak again until she was out of the shop, and they were both sitting in the bug again.  

"You wanna tell me what you're thinking?" Emma asked as she dug her keys out of her pocket. 

"The curse wasn't Grandpa's right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I mean... the curse wasn't Mom's. But the curse also wasn't Grandpa's. The book says he stole it out of a chamber. You remember the Chernabog?" 

"Am I supposed to?" Emma stuck the keys in the ignition and turned. The bug sputtered to life, a bit more slowly than Emma would have liked. She was going to have to get the car a tune up soon, damn. Would magic work to get the old girl back in shape? It wasn’t something she had tried before, and she highly doubted there would be a grimoire in Regina’s vault about magical car mechanics.

"That weird bat thing that came out of the sorcerer's hat when we freed the Fairies." 

"Oh, right. Yeah, what about it?" She pulled the car out onto the street. 

"Grandpa had to get around it to get the curse. He stole it from a chamber." 

"Ok, so the curse wasn't his either." 

"Yeah."  

Which meant they had come to the wrong place. Emma was glad she didn’t strike a deal with Gold. He still had information he thought she would want, but at least it likely wasn’t exactly what she was looking for. "Kid, if you knew that why didn't you say something before we got here?" 

"Because I hadn't thought about it until I was looking at the shop. The wands. They reminded me of the Apprentice, and then Merlin's hat, and then -" 

"Yeah, ok I get it. So we're back to square one. Great." Emma let out a rough sigh of frustration.  

"Not really," Henry insisted. He dug around in his backpack, but Emma wasn't sure why. She kept glancing over at him, but she needed to keep her eyes on the road. It was drizzling out, but the dark clouds in the distance suggested that a storm could very well be on its way. It could be a matter of minutes, or hours, but Emma had been caught off guard, but a sudden storm more often than she could count. 

"What are you doing?"

"Trying something." 

He kept digging for a minute, and his vague answer was leaving Emma feeling a little uneasy. Finally they got to a red light, and she could look over at him. He had the author's pen in hand and had opened to a blank page in the book. 

 

"Kid, what are you doing?" she repeated, this time a bit concerned. It was great that he was the Author, but the powers that came with the job were still such a mystery... She didn't trust it.   
His hand flowed across the page, words springing to life in its path.  

'Emma and Henry learned who created the curse.' it read. 

"Henry!" Emma scolded. The light turned green, but Emma ignored it. She reached for Henry's wrist to get him to stop writing, but he yanked his hand away from her. "Kid, don't use your powers like that! You can't change anything, remember what happened with Isaac?" 

"It doesn't matter," Henry yelled - actually yelled. Emma was about to snap back, both because of his attitude and because it most certainly mattered, but she could see the words on the page fading just as quickly as they had appeared. "It didn't work. I don't get what the point of these powers are if they're so useless!" Henry tossed the pen back into his bag and snapped the book shut. 

"It's fine," Emma insisted. She could forgive the outburst. While she didn't appreciate it, she knew what it was like to feel helpless. That was why he was lashing out.  

"It's not." 

"It is. We'll figure it out. We just need to ask the right questions. To the right people, this time." 

She turned her attention back to the road, putting her foot on the accelerator just as the light turned yellow. Luckily there was no one behind her. Or maybe there had been and they just went around. She may be the Sheriff, but she hadn't exactly been handing out traffic tickets lately. Henry didn't seem to want to talk anymore, and while Emma wasn't happy with that, she also knew he was enough like her that she shouldn't push. At least, not right away. She doubted she would be able to take the silent treatment all day, but she could give him a few minutes.   
They pulled into their driveway, the ominous storm clouds still very much in the distance. At least she wouldn't have to run in the rain, that was a plus. 

"The fairies," Henry said suddenly as Emma was unbuckling her seatbelt. 

"What about them, kid?" 

"They might be the right people to ask." 

\--- 

"He totally didn't understand what I was saying at all, though. Which I expected. But I mean he really didn't understand. I said Physical Education, and he thought I meant like the talk he had with Henry about Violet! It was - well it was something. Anyway, after I explained, he agreed. I think it will be really good for him and - David?" 

David was completely zoned out, staring at his plate of spaghetti and twirling the same bit absently that he had been when she had started her story. Snow frowned at him, surely he would want to know that she had convinced Killian to help out at the school? Even if he wasn't actually all that interested in the goings on of the school itself, he would want to know where a member of their family would be in case of... well, anything. 

"David," she said again.  

Finally with a start, he looked up. "Huh, what?" 

"You weren't listening,” said Snow with a frown.

David shook his head, smiling an innocent smile. "No, I was." 

Snow raised an eyebrow at his claim. 

"I was! You asked Hook to be the PE teacher." 

She was actually a little impressed that he'd caught any of what she’d said. He hadn't eaten a bite of his dinner whereas she was almost done, and he had barely said a word all night to boot.

"Ok, so you caught part of what I said. But you're definitely miles away; what's going on?" 

"Nothing." He looked back down at his plate and began twirling his noodles with his fork.

"David," she scolded gently. "We don't lie to each other." 

"Work," he tried again. 

"Your father," she corrected. 

David groaned and set down his fork, sitting back in his seat. "If you knew then why ask?" 

"Because I want you to talk to me." 

"There's nothing to talk about." David finally decided to eat his dinner, emphasizing what he'd said by taking a nice big bite of his pasta. He pointedly avoided looking at Snow, staring at his plate with a focus that was clearly forced. 

"If it's on your mind, then there is." Snow set her fork down on her napkin, then folded her hands neatly in her lap. He had her full attention, just as she would want from him if the situations were reversed. 

"There isn’t," he responded with his mouth full. This whole thing was clearly bothering him, what with the tension visible in his shoulders. And he was a Prince, talking with his mouth full! Snow would have laughed at his insistence if the topic wasn't one of a heavier nature. 

"Why?" 

He swallowed. "Because I know what you're going to say. Don't listen to the Evil Queen, leave the past in the past." 

"Right." 

"So, good talk." 

"David..." She sighed, sounding very tired. Sometimes Snow wondered where her daughter got her stubborn streak, but then she remembered who she was married to. 

He shoved his plate away from him, his appetite gone if it had ever been there in the first place. Snow suspected it wasn't.  

"She has information we don't! That alone has to be worth looking into it." 

"But she wants you to figure it out. That can't be good." 

"She wants me to go to her for it. What if I can find out some other way? Then it evens the playing field, and she's lost whatever advantage she thinks she has." 

"Or…” Snow started tentatively. “ She just wants to see what you'll do once you know." 

"It's gotta be better than not knowing." 

"...But what if it isn't?" 

He stood then, the agitation he was feeling too great to remain sitting. Snow wondered if she should have just let him sit in silence, but it was only a quick thought passing through her mind. No, talking about it was better. Working through it together would always be better than dealing with something alone. That was what made them so strong. 

"I gotta know, Snow," he said finally, rubbing a hand down his face. His posture told Snow everything she needed to know. His hand at his hip, facing half-way away from her, shoulders tense, jaw set. This was hard for him to admit. He was trying to fight it, trying to let it go. 

"And what will you do once you do?" Revenge was a path to destruction. Snow knew that, David knew that. He didn't need reminding that the Evil Queen only existed at all because of a desire for revenge, and Hook was still dealing with the guilt from his own quest for it. Revenge was an end, and it wasn't one that Snow wanted to see her husband reach for. 

"I... I don't know." 

"That's what scares me, David.”

"I know."  

They remained silent for some time, David standing in the middle of the loft lost in his thoughts and Snow watching him with gentle concern in her eyes, her hands still folded neatly in her lap. The moment seemed to drag on forever. Neither had anything left to say, the fear of what David could do with the knowledge out in the open, and both of them understanding the risks of sating his curiosity. 

"I owe it to him," David finally said. "He died when I was so young, and I spent my entire life thinking he gave up. I just... I owe it to him to know what happened. I owe it to me, too." 

And that was that. With the risks so cleanly placed out before them, if David still insisted that he needed to know, then he needed to know. There was nothing else to say but, "Okay." 

David stared at Snow in surprise for a long few seconds. "Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay. I think it's a bad idea, obviously. But if it's eating at you like this... it's better that we do it together. We don't involve the Evil Queen. We don't go to her for anything, not even an idea or a clue." 

"Right, of course." David sighed, relieved. But it was a relief that Snow didn't feel. Her instincts told her this was a horrible idea, that nothing good would come from it. But if David couldn't be swayed... she would rather help him than keep trying to convince him not to. If it was a path he was determined to go down, she would go down it with him. They would see it through as a unit, like they always did. 

He sat back down then. Dinner apparently seemed a lot more appetizing with Snow's support, reluctantly given or not. That was something, at least. Snow, for her part, still kept her hands in her lap. Dinner was no longer appetizing for her, so perhaps it was good that she’d gotten her fill before they got into a conversation about the past.

"So, Hook agreed?" David asked, looping back around to their earlier topic. It was an olive branch, and a thank you. 

"Yeah, but he's nervous about it." 

"He'll be fine." 

"I think so too." 

David paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Wait, he talked to Henry? About Violet?" 

"Apparently." 

"As in the talk?"

"I'm assuming."

He slammed his fork back down onto his plate. "I was going to have that talk with him! Man to man!" 

Snow rolled her eyes.  

\--- 

Waiting was getting frustrating. Hyde had been the idiot to say his contact had seven days to figure out where that damned wand was and steal it, and she understood his reasoning for including the other man. But she didn't trust him. She didn't trust anyone she hadn't met.    
Being discreet was going to help them immensely, and the Evil Queen was anything but. They had no idea where the Fairies had the wand, and snooping around would only put the heroes on alert. Anything that gave them an idea of what they were up to would threaten their plan, and they couldn't have that. So yes, the middle man was certainly necessary. But Hyde hadn't set up a meeting with them yet. Knowing what she did of the man, she doubted if he ever would. He liked to be in control, liked having the upper hand. They may be allies, but they were still wary of each other. So long as he had control of getting the wand, the Evil Queen needed him. 

Waiting was still getting frustrating.  

She needed something to do. She was holed up at the clock tower for the moment, how none of the heroes had found her yet was beyond her. Were they truly that stupid? Or were they not interested in even finding her? It was almost insulting. Did they not consider her a threat? It made her blood boil. She was the Evil Queen, the rightful ruler of Misthaven, the Queen that killed anyone who got in her way. She enacted the Dark Curse, one of the most powerful sorceresses to ever exist, and it was as if they didn't even care.  

Well, that would be their mistake. Once she had the wand and she could rid herself of Regina, she would take them all out. One by one, she would destroy the Charmings and take what was rightfully hers. The town, her son, all of it. 

She rapped her fingertips against the glass of the clock tower as she stared down at the street below. It had started to rain, which would make the clock tower rather unbearable to stay in. It would either get humid or cold and damp, and neither were a desirable place for the Evil Queen to remain. Just as well, she needed a distraction from all of this waiting.  

With a flick of her wrist, she was engulfed in purple smoke. One second she was at the top of the clock tower, and the next she stood in the living room of a rather familiar farm house. A crack of thunder rolled through the sky as the smoke subsided. Perfect. She always loved a dramatic entrance.  

"What does he want me to do? Apologize? I didn't actually kill him, you know," came Zelena's voice echoing off of the walls of her house. The place was in desperate need of a make over, the acoustics were terrible.  

The Evil Queen waited in the living room, a bit curious to see who was paying her sister a visit. The only person who ever visited Zelena was her, so it was strange and a bit irritating that someone else happened to be there. And yet, interesting.  

"He doesn't want you to do anything, but I think tricking Neal into killing himself still counts as you killing him," came a second voice that made the Evil Queen almost snarl. It was her, Regina. They were clearly in the kitchen, and from the sounds of it sitting at the table. They better not be enjoying Appletinis... 

"Oh, so what? You just wanted to come here and remind me of something else that's apparently my fault?" 

"No, I just wanted to explain." 

"Well thanks, sis. Just the pick me up I needed. So wonderful to know how thoroughly my nephew despises me." 

The Evil Queen canted her head as she leaned towards the doorway to hear a little better. They were discussing Henry? 

"Whether you killed him or not, you had a hand in Neal's death. It's not something he's going to just forget." 

"Just like I had a hand in Robin's death?" 

"You were a bit more active in Neal's." 

Zelena scoffed. "Neal's death is my fault. Robin's death is my fault. Who else has died in this town? May as well blame me!" 

"I didn't come here to blame you!" 

"Just a happy side-effect?" 

Regina let out a frustrated groan, how very unbecoming of a queen. "Look. Whether you agree with it or not, that's the score. Henry would rather avoid you at the moment. If he decides to change that, well... that's up to him." 

"Thanks for the support." 

"He is my son. I will support his decision. He is allowed to be upset about his father's death." 

"And I'm your sister." 

"Which is why I decided to tell you." 

As much as it pained the Evil Queen to hear that her son was upset, and about such a low-life as Rumpelstiltskin's son, she was glad to know that apparently Zelena would continue to be left on the outskirts of their otherwise happy family. Allies were good, and lonely ones were easily obtained and kept.  
    
A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed several seconds after by a clap of thunder. "The storm is getting closer,” said Regina. “I better get home." 

"Right, well tootles. Thanks for stopping by." Zelena's sarcastic tone made the Evil Queen smile. An idea had popped into her head, and her sister's anger would likely get her to agree to it a lot faster than otherwise. As much as she felt inconvenienced by Regina's presence when she had arrived, she had to admit that the setup was rather helpful. 

"I'm sorry," Regina said, sounding sincere in her apology. She could hear a chair moving against the rickety floors of the farm house, its screech almost as spine-chilling as nails on a chalk board. "I just thought you deserved to know. I'll stop by tomorrow." 

"Don't bother, I don't need to hear about how a tree falling in this storm was also apparently my fault." 

Regina sighed. "Good night, Zelena." 

She heard Regina's puff of magic, signalling her exit. It made her realize that it was good luck that she had appeared during the crack of thunder. Not only was it good for a dramatic entrance, but it masked the sound of her arrival.  

Zelena was moving about the kitchen, the floorboards creaking with her every step. Well, now that they were alone…

The Evil Queen stepped into the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face. "Well well, that was quite the conversation." 

Zelena almost dropped the plate she'd had in her hand as she looked up at the Evil Queen. Her eyes were wide with shock, at least momentarily. Once she realized who it was standing in the doorway, her face fell into a flat expression. She looked none too pleased to see the better version of her sister. "Oh great. How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough." 

"Oh, I'm sure."  

There was a plate of some cheeses at the center of the table, and two empty wine glasses. Well, at least they weren't Appletinis, but the Queen still felt a pang of jealousy that the two were eating together like old friends. 

"You look like you need something stronger than wine, sis," she stated as she sauntered into the room. A snap of her fingers replaced the wine glasses with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "How about a night cap?" 

"No thanks, just had one with your better half," Zelena snarked. She moved over to the sink to place the plate in the basin. The Evil Queen watched with confusion at the scene. 

"You're not planning on actually washing that, are you? Just poof it away." 

"Don't really need your suggestions." Zelena reached for the dish soap at the corner of the sink and lathered up a sponge. 

"Apparently you do. And might I suggest redecorating? This hovel is depressing."

"What do you want, sis?" 

The Evil Queen smiled gleefully as she took a seat and magically poured two shots. Zelena may have declined it initially, but she knew that her sister would take the shot at least by the end of their little talk. At the sound of magic being cast, Zelena turned away from the sink and left the sponge drop into the basin.

"I just wanted to see how my sister was doing, is that so bad?" 

"That all? Oh yes, I most certainly believe you." Sarcasm, always with the sarcasm. Zelena wiped the soap from her hands on a dish towel and returned to her seat slowly, her lips pursed together as she got comfortable. "Will this be quick? Robyn's been asleep for a few hours, which means she's due to get hungry soon." 

"So eager to get rid of me?" 

"Eager to be alone." 

The Evil Queen traced her finger along the edge of her shot glass as she smiled sympathetically at Zelena. "Hard to be the outcast, huh?" 

"I don't need to hear that from you," came Zelena's quick reply.  

"We're so much alike, you and I. Only we understand each other. Regina's turned Henry against me too. It's heartbreaking. My son says he hates me. Your nephew says the same about you. You know, Regina may say it's his decision, but it's not. It's hers." 

"I'm fairly certain it's his, actually." 

"Well, once I get him away from her, you'll see I'm right." 

Zelena narrowed her eyes, adjusting herself in her seat as she considered the Evil Queen's words. Good, she was thinking about it. "Planning on kidnapping Henry, are you?" 

"It's not kidnapping if he's my son." 

"I'm believe it is." 

"Semantics. What it is, what it isn't, it won't matter once he's away from her. He'll come around, and one day he'll thank me for it." 

Zelena scoffed; she seemed rather unconvinced. "Thank you for taking him from his mother?" 

"I'm his mother." 

Zelena didn't respond verbally to that. She merely raised an eyebrow as she reached for her shot, just as the Evil Queen knew she would. When they both had their shots in hand, they tipped the glasses back and drank. The burn of the whiskey slid down the Evil Queen's throat. Drinks were always better with a little bite to them. 

Zelena lowered her shot glass to the table first and stood. "Well, good luck with that. You'll be on your way now?" 

That was a bit of a surprise. They’d only had the one shot, and the conversation was just beginning. Surely Zelena would want to hear the full extent of her plan. "On my way? What, don't you want to help me?" 

"Not really." Zelena was gathering the plate of cheeses, and the shot glasses. They had been magicked into existence, and yet she felt the need to clean them? What was going on here?

"I get Henry back, and he realizes he doesn't hate me. He realizes he doesn't hate you. I get my son, you get your nephew." 

"I'm not interested in being a pawn tonight." 

The Evil Queen scoffed. Of all the nerve! A pawn? "It's mutually beneficial!" 

"It's a nail in a coffin, and it won't work anyway." By now Zelena had stacked the plates and the glasses as she carefully lifted them into her arms.

"Have you ever seen me fail?" 

Zelena laughed, actually laughed. How dare she! 

"I believe failing is what caused all of this in the first place. But right, of course, you'll win. You wouldn't have to brainwash him into loving you, no. It will all go smoothly. So smoothly, in fact, that you can do it without me." 

The Evil Queen stood up abruptly, magicking away the bottle of whiskey. If Zelena was going to be like that then she wouldn't get to enjoy the rest of her reserve. Besides, with all the horribly domestic cleaning she was doing, it was clear Zelena didn’t want anymore anyway. 

"You'll regret throwing my offer in my face," the Queen told her darkly. "I'll have my son. And I'll have this town. And then you'll be wishing you had helped me." 

"We'll see, I guess." 

"Yes. We will. And if you make so much as a peep about this, I'll -" 

"I won't tell them. Not that they'd listen to me anyway."  

Zelena moved slowly over to the sink with the dishes in hand. Gently, she set them in the basin as well and turned the faucet. Was she really, honestly, going to wash those dishes by hand? It made no sense to the Evil Queen, but it wasn't important enough to waste air questioning it. She had another question to ask. "If you're not on my side, why keep it quiet?" 

"I'm nothing but a nuisance to them, nothing but a pawn to you. The way I see it, I'm on no one's side. Best to just stay out of it." 

"They won't see it like that." 

"Regina will find a reason to blame me anyway." 

The Evil Queen remained for a few minutes longer, watching Zelena's back as she lathered the sponge up again and set to washing the plates. She could just use magic and be done with it, why bother using her hands to - oh. She understood then; it was something to do. A way to distract herself to calm down. Zelena was upset, but not enough to lash out or be angry. The Evil Queen had thought that emotion would have worked to her advantage, but it seemed that Zelena's mood wasn't quite what she had thought it was when she first came in. She wasn't mad, she was depressed.  

"I don't see you as a pawn," she stated. The Evil Queen didn't wait for Zelena's reaction before poofing herself out of the farm house. 

 

\--- 

Receiving the note was almost a little too convenient, Brennan thought. Had he not discovered anything today, he might have been annoyed at the demand to to meet out in the woods. He didn't like the idea of leaving his son alone in their house while he slept at all, but the greatest danger to Liam was Hyde. And Hyde was who he was going to meet. Rain was pouring down all around him; a late night storm had settled in over the town and it didn't appear to be letting up anytime soon. Lightning flash above him, followed soon after by a roll of thunder. The trees swayed dangerously above him with the force of the winds. Hopefully this meeting would be quick. Liam wasn't fond of storms, and it would upset the boy to wake in the night to find his father missing when he was in need of comfort.  

He could see Hyde standing at the well, illuminated by yet another strike of lightning through the sky. The rain should have deafened Brennan's approach, but Hyde turned towards him anyway as if he had heard him.

"Shame about the weather," came Hyde's greeting. "Terribly sorry to ask you to come out in it, but it's necessary." 

"Of course," Brennan replied. And he actually meant it. He stepped up to the well to join Hyde. 

"Well, shall we keep this brief then? Any luck on locating that item?" 

"Perhaps." Brennan leaned against the stone of the well as he looked down into its abyss. It looked like it led nowhere, falling infinitely into the ground.  

"Perhaps? Very specific, Brennan. Care to elaborate?" 

"I found a box of some sort with a protection spell around it. If I were to hide something powerful, it would be there."  

Hyde hummed in approval. "No way of knowing what's inside?" 

"Only way is to open it, I'm afraid. And I find myself fresh out of magical powers to dispel the charm." 

"I can take care of that." 

It was the answer Brennan had been expecting, and why despite the foul weather the meeting was actually needed. He wasn't sure how Hyde planned to deal with the magical barrier, but Brennan knew he would come up with something.  

"I'll drop by with the solution in the morning." 

"Then I'll have whatever is inside by evening." 

"Evening?" 

"I still need to steal it, don't I?" 

Hyde seemed to mull that over, and for a brief moment Brennan wondered if Hyde would demand it sooner. His seven days weren't up yet, though. And he would be damned if he was caught robbing the fairies. His son was fitting into life in Storybrooke better than he had expected, and he found he enjoyed the quaint town too. The people here were kind and hardy. He was betraying the very people who had been generous enough to help him, and he didn't want to be caught red-handed doing so. It would make life in the town quite a bit more difficult.  

"Evening, then," Hyde finally agreed. "Go home to your boy. I hear children tend to get upset in foul weather."  

Brennan wasn't sure if that was meant to be a thinly veiled threat or not. Either way, he had been permitted to leave, and that was exactly what he would do. 

"Tomorrow then, Mr. Hyde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY POSTED! I am a magician. This fic was dead and then POOF. Chapter. I worked a miracle! It was a really hard chapter for me to write. Half of it I wrote months and months and MONTHS ago. And then I just slowly worked on it for the past few weeks. Sorry about the long wait. There's a scene I've been longing to write since I first thought of this fic coming up in the next chapter, so I'm hoping it won't take me quite as long to come out with the next one. Maybe just two months instead of half a year? Ha....

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a multi-chapter fic in a long time. I'm generally a one-shot author. But here we go. I've had this idea for a while, ever since they announced S6. Actually I had part of the idea since the winter finale of S5. I have no update schedule planned. I'll update when I update. I hope I'll stick with it. We'll see.


End file.
